The Art of Music
by Aozora094
Summary: Kahoko is reaching closer in becoming a true violinist. But what could go wrong? A lot. She finds herself some handsome neighbors, a roommate, a cocky street performer,and it doesn't end. Now how true it sounds "Hot guys falling from the sky."
1. My Campanella

**A/N: This is the edited version... I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**The Art of _Music_**

**Summary**: Hino Kahoko had a dream, but not many believed in her abilities. She was a rough diamond among shining crystals, yet one day someone heard her call. Umenomiya Jin, a famous violinist that had lost hope in musicians that could not express themselves through music. Kahoko went against everything to reach her dream, even leaving her motherland. Now under Umenomiya's wing, she will learn music like never before, yet what will be her price? Her music is full of honesty and love like a burning fire, but how long can a fire burn before the harsh storms of music critics, competitions, and rivals? What's more, love will take her through a rollercoaster ride as she finds herself some handsome neighbors, a roommate, a cocky street performer, and it doesn't end. Now how true it sounds "Hot guys falling from the sky."

I have changed the summary, because I realized that I have not told you before, but this story has a _Cinderella_ twist to it with multiple princes. It is a **Neo Romance** after all, or **Reverse Harem**; which means there's no definite pairing and there might be multiple endings. I hope you like this story, and give some support! Review or send me a private message for either questions or suggestions.

If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me but if you want to complaint about my story please keep it to yourself. I don't want to read 'I don't really like your story, could you just stop writing?' or something along those lines.

**Edited by Rgraze**

**04/21/12**

_I do not own La Corda D'Oro it all belongs to Yuki Kure the plot was thought by me but that's it. What I write in this story nothing is mine all ideas, whatever thing I put is not definitely correct. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Campanella**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" a redhead exclaimed, rubbing her butt and muttering to herself as she peered to who she had bumped to. Her amber eyes met with cold lime yellow eyes, and immediately she felt herself blush from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, trying to get up from the concrete. But instead of offering help to the redhead, the man she had bumped to just glared at her and kept walking. His companion helped her instead and apologized to her for the rudeness of the sky-blue haired guy.

"Are you okay Miss?" He said with concern once the redhead had her feet planted on the ground. He turned to his cold hearted friend who was already feet away and then turned back to the redhead. Though, hesitant to leave the girl, he bowed and rushed to his companion.

She heard the guy complain to the sky-blue haired guy. "Tsukimori, what was that about?" but the other guy never spoke, he just kept walking.

_What just happened…?_ Wondered the redhead but then sighed and continued walking. She looked at her watch and sure enough, she exclaimed, "I'm late!"

* * *

"You are late!" The voice boomed in the sound proofed room, causing it to be much louder than it truly was. The red head was still out of breath, her face red as her hair and her hands were leaning against her knees as she barely stood.

"I was delayed because—" The redhead tried to explain but she was cut by the fierce tone.

"No excuses Kahoko," the red head was about to protest but gave up knowing it was no use, instead she choked a "So-sorry."

"This week is very important! You can't afford to be late—you understand?" Her teacher spoke, arms folded as he paced around the music room.

"…I know…" The redhead said quietly, looking downcast already.

"Keep your back firm, head high and eye contact at all times." Her teacher's voice rumbled again, the redhead stood firmly and watched her teacher like she was told.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, now play _Mélodie by Tchaikovsky_." Her teacher commanded once again, and the red head immediately took out her violin and began to play.

The red-haired girl was none other than Hino Kahoko the disciple of Umenomiya Jin. Umenomiya is a very famous violinist known around the world for his accurate playing skills and bad temper. He was in his mid thirties, fierce looking, piercing black eyes, dark-haired, and nearly young looking if not for the scowl he usually wore. He is picky with his students, and only the very outstanding ones can be taught by him. Right now**,** his only student was Kahoko.

"No good, start from the beginning again." Jin-sensei said, sitting on a chair. Kahoko began to play again, this time putting more effort_. 'I can do this,'_ she thought silently. This hard piece she had been memorizing for the past few days could very well be a part of her. Through many hours of practice, she was sure that she will be able to perform it. Yet her teacher wasn't satisfied.

Kahoko began playing violin since a very young age, she wasn't a prodigy but she practiced everyday_. _One day Umenomiya went back to Japan—his home country, to participate as a critic for the children concurs. He had been disappointed as none of the children expressed any feelings, as if they were a machine. But then he met Kahoko (age 8) in the park, she was just playing—not very skilled unlike the children in concurs—but with feelings that could captivate people's hearts. And from then on**,** he knew she will be his pupil. So he brought her to Vienna, the home of classical music.

Kahoko played to the end, concentrating and hitting each note accurately and yet enjoying herself. She had her eyes closed and did not witness her teacher's faint smile.

Once the sound had died she opened her eyes and set the violin down. Her cheeks tainted pink and her face changed into one of success and child like.

Her teacher smirked and said "We are not done yet, now play _Tzigane by Ravel_." And instantly Kahoko groaned.

* * *

After many hours of practice Kahoko was finally released, and now her stomach was complaining. Her teacher had offered a ride, but she declined. After all, she wanted to go to this new bakery shop, and asking her teacher was not a very good idea since he despised those sweet delicates. '_His lost…'_ was all the redhead could think as she shook her head.

Kahoko skipped the streets of Vienna happily as she headed to the shop, after so much practice she felt amazingly light and the feelings lingered from accomplishing something big. Studying in Vienna from the best violinist was her dream. It's been years since she had been under Jin-sensei's tutelage. And now she was one of the best pupils he ever taught.

Kahoko hummed softly as she passed the familiar shops and plazas. When she turned the corner, she found the cake shop that she had been dreaming and craving. '_Should I pick chocolate? Or vanilla? Or strawberry?'_

But then something caught her attention, the piano.

Hearing the piano play, she knew exactly which score was creeping in every corner. '_La Campanella by Liszt_,' Kahoko mused. Without thinking, she had followed the sound. '_Like raindrops…soft…sounds of bells…'_

But then she stumbled upon something hard, and woke up from her daze to meet a pair of aqua eyes. They were an unusual color, the blue in his irises were light, fading to green, and in them she could see the tropical ocean. Then the music stopped, and she was back in the populated streets filled with tourists and their cameras. The person in front of her was almost angel-like, blonde hair, pale skin, and stunning orbs.

"I'm…sorry…" he whispered, his soft and slow voice giving it a sleepy tone.

"No**,** it'sokay." The red head smiled kindly, and in return he gave her a beautiful smile befitting of an angel.

Kahoko bowed and kept walking, the sound had disappeared. She had wished that she could at least know who had played that _La Campanella_, it was really nice—

"Um…? You are Japanese…right?" The aqua eyed boy asked in her home language, and in response Kahoko nodded slightly surprised.

"Do you…know how I might get…to the Hotel…Lukes?" She wrote down the direction on a piece of paper that had been in her pocket and then gave it to him.

"…thank you…" He murmured and left_._

As Kahoko watched him slowly walk away carrying a human size blue case, she didn't have to guess as to what he was carrying_. 'Seems like he plays the cello…'_

* * *

The aqua eyed boy turned the piece of paper with the directions on it, which the red head had wrote for him. It had a music score written by her with her name on the bottom. _Hino-san…?_

* * *

The redhead wandered around the streets, thinking when will she be able to hear that _La Campanella_ again. But then decided to settle down in a park near the bakery shop she had planned to go, but now forgotten. As she stood staring at the beautiful sunset, she took out her violin and began to play_. 'If I remember the notes and sounds correctly…it should be like this.'_

She played the _La_ _Campanella_, with her own feelings and personality inserted in it—her own version. It wasn't like raindrops or like bells, but a serene voice singing. Each note hit precisely how she thought _La Campanella_ should be. It seems that every time she played, she was lost in her own world.

Time was not an issue when she was listening to music or playing it, but there was always an end—a closure. And as every song, there was a conclusion. Kahoko didn't know when the crowd had started gathering, not until the song had ended and the last notes had drifted into the air. As applauses greeted her ears, she couldn't help but feel empty like she was saying good bye to a good friend.

* * *

_La_ _Campanella_ from before was unique and beautiful, filled with honesty and love. That song had filled the streets, bringing everyone's attention—even those that don't understand classical music followed the song, wondering who had played it. '_I wonder myself too…'_

"Tsukimori, that violin had been very unique and the sound was really different—how should I say it?" His companion said, pondering as he thought and tried to explain.

"…is different from those in concertos…and is played…in an essential way," He mumbled silently, the sky-blue haired wondered too but ignored him as he kept walking. "Tsukimori!" His friend complained as he realized his companion had already started walking, and ultimately leaving him in the busy street.

* * *

_'That Campanella is sweet and straightforward, honest maybe. It was played after mine had finished; it was executed like a professional would have done_.' But once the pianist had closed the distance, the music had drifted to the distance and soon silenced. He was in the park but he couldn't see any violinist. He bumped into a redhead when he rushed to find who it was, but the gathered people had scattered, and his chance in finding who it was had disappeared…

* * *

_'Another La Campanella, but this one was headed the opposite way I was going…and this one was serene and filled with love_.' The aqua eyed boy mused as he reached the Hotel, '_could…it…be…'_

* * *

"Yunoki-san is something not to your liking?" His guest asked, her eyes filled with concern and love. But he only shook his head and gave her a gentleman smile.

"No, I just heard a sound." He said, and then slowly drank the red wine he had on his right hand.

"A sound?" she repeated, mesmerized by his stunning beauty.

"Yes." That's all he said, as he stared calmly at the open window from the second floor of the restaurant. '_Faintly…but definitely a violin…could it be La Campanella from Liszt?'_

* * *

The light green haired guy stared at the sky, and then the direction of the disappearing sound. '_What a nice melody…'_

* * *

The redhead walked toward the bakery she had forgotten, but now remembering why she was roaming in the streets.

"That was one of your best performances," Kaho turned around to the familiar voice, and to her surprise, it was her teacher.

"You heard it?" she questioned, anticipating her teacher's comment.

"Yes, a creative one. But you never learned _La Campanella_ from me," Her teacher said, folding his arms as he studied her.

"I had practiced it in my free time, read a little of the notes and heard it." She said defensively, but proud of her playing. Yet not realizing that by just hearing it or reading it a little, did not mean it will turn out into a good piece. Music such as the one he had just heard took practice and skills.

"Hmmm, you will play it in your competition." He declared, then walking away. Kahoko did not protest because she also wanted to play it again. Her fingers were tickling, and she felt giddy. She was about to offer her teacher a cake but then dismissed the thought since he doesn't like cake. _Oh, well._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_A/N:_** The characters such as Kahoko, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Aoi, Etou and, Amou are all twenty, while Yunoki and Kazuki are twenty one. Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi are nineteen. All these characters I have named are in college, currently it is summer therefore there is no school. Other characters such as Kira Akihiko, Ousaki Shinobu, and Kanasawa Hiroto are around their late twenties or early thirties. Most characters will appear later in the story, so please be patient. Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	2. Capture by Music

**A/N: This is the edited version... I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**The Art of _Music_**

**by Aozora**

**Edited by Rgraze**

**04/25/12**

******Attention:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro: information in here could be incorrect and/or false.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Capture by Music**

"Hino-san five minutes," I shuddered by the sound of my name. I stared quietly at myself, wondering _'Am I ready?'_

My reflection on the mirror mimicked exactly how I felt, nervous. But somehow having my shoulder length crimson hair tied up, wearing a black and white asymmetrical ruffled dress, and perfectly matching earrings, I felt my confidence rise. But then as I heard my name being announced, I felt my stomach fill with butterflies again.

I took a deep breath and then released it. _'I can do this',_ I cheered to myself. I took my violin out and headed to the stage. One of the biggest stages in Vienna, with every single seat filled and the glamour lighted above head.

"Hino Kahoko, playing La Campanella by Liszt."

I set my violin on my shoulder and leaned my chin on the chinrest of my violin—finally playing the first note of La Campanella. I closed my eyes, my nervousness drifted away and only the sound of my violin was heard. I played precisely, my fingers waltzing as I moved to the rhythm. The people, the critics, and my competition were all forgotten. I was just in a music room, playing, enjoying myself while reflecting my feelings through the violin.

* * *

_She was the one playing the Campanella a week ago…_

_Yunoki mused as he felt himself falling into a dream. The sound enchanting, just like a singing voice. He felt something warm inside, a feeling he had never felt through music. It almost felt like time had stopped for the audience as they listened carefully._

Sitting a few seats across from Yunoki was Tsukimori. He stared at the redhead he had bumped against a week ago, not believing that she could possibly be as good as him. Certainly no one his age could exceed the violinist prodigy and the now rising star in the music industry. But somehow doubts were creeping in his mind.

Tsukimori's companion—Rui Waldron—sat beside him. He's one of the youngest violinists taught by his teacher. Rui is only two years younger than Tsukimori; he has bronze hair with orange at the tips, cerulean colored eyes, tanned skin, and a bad boy personality. He was born in America, studied violin at a young age with Professor Aaron—also Tsukimori's teacher.

"Isn't she the girl we had bumped into?" Rui asked, knowing that Tsukimori wouldn't respond. So instead, he decided to piss him off and muttered quietly, "She is as good as you."

Tsukimori's eyebrow twitched as he heard the words, but decided not to argue against Rui. After all, to reply meant acknowledgement; which he wasn't ready to face.

On the very back, Shimizu stood leaning on the wall. He had arrived late and there were no more seats, therefore his only choice was to stand. But that didn't matter; after all he got to listen to the music he most enjoyed.

While at the very front with the best seats, sat Tsuchiura with his hands folded on his lap as he studied the red head_._

_ 'I found you…'_ He said inwardly.

Tsuchiura had never known music can be like this—filled with feelings, and so bewitching. He couldn't help but be dragged into the pace of the music. Even the critics were finding it hard to concentrate, while still keeping scores, yet some nodded fervently and others had smiles at the corner of their lips.

* * *

Once the sound had subsided, I opened my eyes, hearing complete silence and seeing the unmoving audience.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ I thought silently as observing the masses, but then someone finally clapped; realizing the song had ended. That single clap made everyone clap as well, among the audience there were some that stood and yelled compliments—almost like a concerto scene.

I curtsied and left the stage while the announcer called the next performer. As I entered the back stage, I spotted my teacher and ran towards him. When he saw me, he knew and opened his arms to receive the tight hug.

"You did it!" He exclaimed, catching my landing.

"I did it," I echoed, almost crying out of happiness. Almost.

Soon it was time to announce the winner. I waited with my teacher; feelings that had been locked up during the performance had come back in full force. This time I'm nervous, giddy, and awed.

"Third place goes to Brad Edmund." the award was handed to him and then a hug from the announcer.

"Second place goes to Lorraine Hermione." a small trophy was handed to her from the announcer and then a hug.

"First place goes to Hino Kahoko."

I couldn't believe my ears—but then my teacher gave me a light push, and I headed toward the stage. The announcer gave me a glass trophy and a tight hug.

Then before letting go, he whispered "Congratulations"

I nodded, and then I stared at the audience. I lifted my trophy, followed by curtsying to the viewers. I stepped out of the limelight, feeling pride and satisfaction as I left.

Once again, I reentered the back stage and gave my teacher a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Kahoko." He told me. I only smiled in return, finally unable to hold back the tears. '_I won…'_

* * *

After the competition, there was a party in the Grand Hotel. Famous musicians, critics, and other important people were gathered. I drank slowly the wine I held on my right hand, savoring the flavor. My mind could not believe what had just happened a few hours ago, it seemed so hard to accept. I felt as if I was flowing.

People came and praised me, requesting me to perform in their parties and asked me questions. After eating the high class food and meeting others, the time passed by very fast. And finally I had gotten tired, standing for hours made my ankles burn.

_'I'm exhausted…' _I walked slowly to the garden, staring at the night sky. Indeed during summer there are myriads of stars, uncountable. I sat on one of the benches, smelling the deep aroma of roses.

"The night sky is especially beautiful, eh." I heard someone say, and I hurriedly turned to the voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was a little husky, but it was still polite and lovely to hear.

"N-No, it's fine." I said, trying to calm myself.

He was really handsome, I haven't notice him during the party. His dark green hair, tan skin, toned figure, tall frame, and striking amber orbs was all I could see in my eyes. The garden had disappeared—I was drowning in those golden irises that reminded me of something familiar.

_'My eyes.'_ I have the same amber color.

"Your performance was amazing." He pointed out, just like the people before him had said a minute ago. He seems to have read my expression and added, "So many have told you?"

I nodded, startled by his comment. He chuckled softly at my reaction.

"May I sit?" he gestured at the seat next to me.

"Y-yes." I said, and then turned back to the sky. We both sat silently, but it was a nice silence—not an awkward one. Time passed slowly, and in seconds the song played inside had flowed to the garden.

"May I have this dance with you?" He asked, standing up in front of me and holding up his hand.

I nodded slowly, taking his stretched hand. That's when I noticed how big his hand was. His fingers were long, perfect for playing piano. He guided me toward the ball room, where music was playing.

He held me close as we waltzed to the rhythm, and before I knew it, we were inside the ballroom once again. We unknowingly took over the dance floor. Everyone sidestepped and watched us dance. We kept our eyes locked on each other, but soon the music ended. The masses clapped and returned to the dance floor, waiting for the next song to play.

"May I be your next partner?" I turned to see who's gentle and velvet voice was. It was a handsome guy with long violet hair, creamy skin, and the similar amber eyes. His orbs were the same as mine, just like the other green haired guy next to me.

I notice this gentleman was actually speaking to me, and that my green haired partner still held my hand. "Y-yes," I stuttered, my partner released my hand and gave me a small smile before walking away. '_I forgot asked his name…' _I thought, regrettably.

The long silky haired gentleman took my hand and guided me to the center of the dance floor. As in on cue, the music started to play once more.

"The dress that you are wearing really brings out your eyes and highlights your hair too. I am really honored to dance with such a beautiful lady." He said, holding me closer to him. I couldn't help but blush at his words. '_Is he flirting with me?' _

"Um, thank y-you." I glanced up, wondering what this man could be seeing. And indeed he had caught me watching him.

He smiled, and then whispered softly into my ear. "Your music had captured me," His voice was seductive and velvet, pulling me even closer to him. I could smell the bittersweet his body carried—the scent of flowers. His face was really close to me, so close that I could tell his amber eyes had three different shades of yellow. But then I snapped back into reality, he chuckled and pulled back.

"Excuse me for saying something so weird." Even though he said that, he was still chuckling and blinking back tears. I must had been amusing to him—

* * *

Leaning against the wall was Tsukimori, with his arms folded across his chest. He radiated an aura that kept people away from approaching him—his eyes always following the redhead. He had been watching her ever since she had stepped on the dance floor.

'_Why am I staring at her anyway?'_ Tsukimori pondered silently, but in fact while his eyes were glued at her figure—a collage of their meeting and the competition kept flashing in his mind. Tsukimori was oblivious to his surroundings. Ladies eyed him as they passed by, and some had tried but failed miserably in getting his attention.

While on the other hand, Rui stood flirting with girls and once in awhile eyeing the redhead. He appeared to be aloof as he spoke, which just caused the girls to flirt even more. But Rui's mind kept wandering back to the redhead—her music echoing inside his head.

On the second floor stood Tsuchiura, surrounded by famous critics who had been very interested on his performance in Rome. He occasionally glanced down at the redhead, hoping to have another dance with her. If possible, get to know her—because for the first time, the tall framed pianist found interest in someone other than the piano.

If he could, playing a duet with her would be fascinating. Her music had given him something beyond words; nothing can possibly describe what he felt currently. But maybe there's a word for it that the pianist hasn't notice: _Love._

* * *

Yunoki was swaying in the dance floor with a redhead in his arms. They danced with elegance—and could possibly be the perfect match. He found the violinist very interesting—she wasn't the same as the girls he flirted with. She was much more amusing and more fun to interact than the other girls.

The girls he had flirted with were annoying at times; they giggled too much or clung to him for far too long. But this particular girl—although she stutters too much, she made amusing faces which entertained him a lot. He couldn't help but chuckle at her, which just made her flush in embarrassment even more.

It seems time had passed really fast being around her. He cursed—the song had ended too soon and the party was nearing its closure. "I guess I would see you next time," He said.

And as to make his point, he took her hand and kissed the smooth back before bowing and leaving her dumbfound. The violinist didn't notice since the long haired gentleman had his back toward her—but he was definitely smirking and inwardly laughing at her expression. '_She will be my new toy…'_

* * *

"Um…uh…ugh!" I rose from my queen size bed and glanced at the clock besides me. It was 9 A.M. but the sun's glares were already burning bright.

'_I had a weird dream…what was it? Oh right, I won the competition and then…what? Um, right! I met handsome guys that could only be described as 'Prince like'._ '

My amber eyes glanced at the glass near my clock. To be more specific, it was the trophy I won from the competition yesterday. I nearly screamed as I stared at the trophy in shock, unable to comprehend anything. Until finally it slowly sunk, I had won, and all those gorgeous men I met were real.

_ 'So…'_

It was real, but I felt disappointed that I knew none of their names. There was another guy too, one which I ran into –literally—last week. Our eyes met for a brief moment when I waltzed on the ball floor. His stunning features, baby blue hair, light amber eyes, and pale skin—everything—it was hard to forget.

Leaving that aside, today I had plans and before leaving I took a fast shower, ate a sandwich and drank coffee on my way out. I wore my favorite shorts along with a pink dress shirt. Underneath it was a blue tank top, accompanied by sandals, and a leather belt as accessory. It was casual and perfect for the summer weather.

* * *

_'It should be here…' _I wandered around the plaza, impatience bubbling as I waited. I decided to sit on the bench and watch the tourists in order to pass time.

'_Why isn't she here yet?' _And then she appeared as if I had summoned her. But once she closed the distance between me and her, she exclaimed a "Sorry!"

I sighed and stood up. She was the same as always.

"So where are we going Amou-san?" I asked, after all she never told me.

_"Kaho-chan I found something really interesting! Meet me at the plaza tomorrow."_ Her fervent voice had spoken hurriedly, and then before I could even ask she had hung up.

"You will see," she grinned ear to ear and dragged me toward god knows where. "By the way, congratulation on winning!" She said happily, which I shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, is on the net." She said, noticing my confusion.

"O-okay." I nodded, then glanced around at the stores. '_I have never been here…'_

We stood in front of a small platform, it seems like a small orchestra was setting up their instruments. "You see, my friend is practicing and tomorrow is the performance." Her voice sounded giddy, while she dug something out of her bag.

"An orchestra?" I whispered softly not to disturbed them. "That sounds so cool..."

"I know! Why don't you join too, Kaho-chan?" Amou-san exclaimed silently, she was in her 'zone' now. She was quickly and professionally taking snapshots of the members in the orchestra.

"I'm not sure…" I muttered, watching the members take their places and prepare to play their instrument. Amou-san was about to add something but was cut off by the orchestra. '_They play professionally, but their sounds are not completely unified…' _

But in seconds their sound was combined, one side went in a clean and smooth play and the other side; silent and soft. The source was the conductor; he guided them and moved effortlessly.

Each stroke from his hands was making their play better and better. He pointed out their flaws out loud as they kept playing. I had never seen a conductor this good. I heard Amou-san gasp, and then take more shots on the conductor.

After an hour or so, they took a break and Amou-san went to question them. I followed behind her, and headed toward the platform. She kept her eyes on the conductor, ready to attack him any second now.

"How long have you been conducting?"

'_There you go.' _I thought to myself as I watched Amou-san do her interrogation.

My attention was on a light green haired guy instead. He seemed really popular, many of the members—especially girls—were flirting with him.

Well he seems outgoing and funny, but his looks weren't average either. He was drop dead gorgeous. His lime green hair reached his nape, tan skin, toned body, nice smile, and dark amber eyes. He caught me watching him and I immediately blushed. I mentally kick myself for getting caught. Maybe because I was staring at the floor; I haven't notice he had walked out of his group of friends and approached me.

"It is you!" he exclaimed, I lifted my head to see who he was talking to. Our eyes met once again, and this time I got a better look at his face. His amber eyes were deeper and darker, contrasting mine's, which were brighter and a lighter shade of amber. Then I notice he was pointing at me…

_'Me?'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	3. A Duet and Neighbors

**The Art of**_** Music**_

Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 3: A Duet and Neighbors **

"I knew it!" He declared in a cheerful voice; a cheeky smile pasted on his handsome face. Before I knew it, his strong arms were holding me in a tight hug. He was a head taller than me, and being held in those tanned arms—I realized it had been my first time being hugged like this. I felt the blood rise to my face; matching my red hair.

"Um...ano...I mean…please let g-go." I mumbled, feeling the eyes of the masses on me.

He stared down at me, his eyes going wide; then letting go hurriedly and blushing at his actions. "S-sorry," He said loudly; palms together while bowing at me. The members of the orchestra just laughed it off.

"N-no, is okay." My voice was a little shaky but he stopped bowing and gave me a sheepish smiled in return.

"Hihara, you know her?" The composer who was just talking to Amo-san turned his attention to the greenhead. He gave a slight nod, one hand rubbing the back of his head—still embarrass.

"Womanizer," A member of the orchestra called out, teasing the greenhead.

"I-I'm not!" The greenhead exclaimed, blushing deeper.

"Lady killer," Another member yelled.

"No!"

And soon the room was filled with laugher; I laughed along with them. The greenhead gave me another sheepish smiled before joining with the members.

This kind of scene is like a dream, to find people that love music and enjoy it. I want to make music that can bring this kind of scenery.

"Kaho-chan this is the friend I told you about," She dragged me toward the corner of the platform, and there I soon saw a girl with short blonde hair, emerald irises, milky skin, and a petite figure.

"Her name is Erin Holden, she plays the flute." Then she turned to her friend. "This is Hino Kahoko, she is the famous violinist." Her tone which I recognized very well when she teased, and plastered one of her ear to ear smiles.

"Amo-san! Please, I'm not famous at all." I exclaimed, nodding to Erin with an apologetic smile.

"Kaho-chan don't be modest," She counter, her smile—if possible—was getting wider. Her arms were around Erin and me, pulling us together into a hug. We giggled and all the while I had a taint of pink on my cheeks.

We enjoyed our time. I got to know some of the members, and made some friends at the same time. I sometimes met the greenhead's gaze (his name was Hihara I think), but soon after he did turn around hastily with a blush on his face. But at the end of the break Amo-san and I sat back and listened to their practice performance for another hour.

It was amazing to see the orchestra work together; the scene was filled with harmony, and the music they made was breath-taking. _They will do great tomorrow…_

* * *

"Kaho-chan see you tomorrow!" Amo-san and Erin-san waved goodbyes leaving the theater which the orchestra would perform tomorrow. I waved back and stood staring at the building for some time. Today had passed rather fast, it was six and the sun was setting.

I heaved a sigh, walking my way in the evening streets of Vienna. Amo-san and Erin-san's apartment was the opposite side of where mine was, so we couldn't walk home together. _Oh well…_

"Um, do you mind if I walk with you? W-we are taking the same path anyway," I turned to meet face to face with dark amber eyes.

"Oh, yes, is okay." I said quietly feeling my cheeks burn.

We walked in silent; I stared at the stores like they were the most interesting things in the _whole_ world. At the same time the greenhead was staring at the buildings like they were made of gold. We both stared at the opposite side, not daring to meet each other's gaze.

But the greenhead broke the silence, wanting to know more about the redhead.

"I-I'm Hihara Kazuki, ni-nice to meet you." He smiled coyly, while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I'm Hino Kahoko, nice to m-meet you too." I said nervously, returning an innocent smiled. Which earned a blushed from him but I did not notice. _I wonder why I'm like this…_

"You are Japanese too huh; can I call you Hino-chan?" His voice was cheerful and energetic but like a melody very calming.

I nodded, "Yes, Hihara-sempai." My cheeks no longer burning, but feeling at peace instead.

"Sempai?" He repeated, his lips curling into a cocky grin. "You are older than me, and more experience in music." I noted. It was wonderful walking with someone's company, and his happy-go-luck attitude is contagious.

"Your violin is really cool too; I bet it took years to be so good."

"Huh?" I questioned, wondering how he knew since I haven't played today or to him at least.

"Oh, I heard you play in the plaza a week ago. It was amazing! I never knew Campanella could be played like that." His eyes were distant as he thought back silently.

"T-thank you," I flushed feeling embarrassed, remembering someone had said the same thing.

"Come!" He suddenly pulled me toward the opposite way. "Eeeh!?" I cried unable to stop running. _I can't keep up…he runs too fast—_

But then the familiar plaza which I had played a week ago came into view. "Let's play! I had always wanted to do a duet with a violin," He stated happily, taking his trumpet out; not even out of breath. I wasn't the best runner but my stamina wasn't bad—yet my breathing was labored.

The greenhead turned and kneeled down to meet my eyes—which were staring at the floor as I took my breath—his hands held my arms to support me.

His dark amber irises looked concern, studying me with a pensive gaze. "I'm sorry, are you okay Hino-chan?" He spoke, holding me firmly. I took a deep breath, soothing my nerves but my heart beats weren't slowing.

Maybe it was because Hihara-sempai was staring at me really close.

Maybe it was his warmth breath tickling on my cheek.

Maybe it was his lips situated inches away from mine.

Maybe it was his tanned hands holding me closely.

_Maybe it was…_

"Uh, Hih-Hihara-sempai…you are too close." I spoke up finally but the rhythm of my beats didn't change. No, it was still fast—hammering against my ribs.

"Oh," the greenhead blushed as red as my hair; jumping back and pulling his hands reluctantly. "So-so-so-sorry," his voice barely audible.

_Kazuki you stupid airhead! God…my heart is going to jump out any second…but she was so cute~ Nononononono—_

"Ano, you said you wanted to play a duet…desho?"

"Yes," The greenhead nodded sheepishly, and I nodded also; taking my violin out.

"What do you wanna play?" He asked.

"Oh…ummm, maybe…Gavotte." It was playful and with a lot of energy, it suits Hihara-sempai.

"Nice choice Hino-chan," His carefree expression and energetic voice was back. _I'm glad._

* * *

Music once again was filled in every corner of Volksgarten; every bystander in the park gathered where the music was. Vienna is a place filled with music, and hearing this kind of performance shouldn't be shocking to the citizens of Vienna. _But it was_. Their performance was stunning and people were drawn to the sound.

And a certain someone or maybe _four _others heard the music. They knew pretty sure_ who_ was playing—but the one playing the trumpet was yet to find out.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me," I bowed, smiling as I met his gaze.

"No is okay, it was fun doing a duet with you. And I live across the streets anyway." Hihara-sempai said happily, his lips forming into a grin.

"Oh then see you tomorrow," I added, turning around toward the elevator. But instead I bumped into empty boxes; I closed my eyes tightly ready to face the ground. But the pain never came.

I meekly opened my eyes to see why I never hit the floor, and at the progress met amber eyes.

"Hino-chan are you okay?" I heard Hihara exclaim and footsteps heading toward us.

Then reality hit me and I wasn't focus on those familiar amber orbs. Strong arms were holding me, a familiar face was inches away from mine, he was…

"I apologize, is my fault." He held me as I settle my feet on the ground. "I was moving in and the landlord told me to leave it outside, but I left it in here so I could then move all the empty boxes out." He added and then turned his gaze toward me, "Are you okay?"

I blinked and then realized he was speaking to me, I blushed instantly and spoke finally. "N-no is fine, thank you." He smiled, putting his hands back to his pockets.

"You should have left the boxes outside," Someone spoke which I haven't known was there.

"Well sorry, I thought it would be fine just for a few minutes." The gentleman countered sarcastically, his face folding into a scowl.

"Hino-chan you okay?" Hihara asked oblivious to the verbal fight happening in the main lobby.

"Whatever," I turned to the cold voice who was glaring at the dark green haired gentleman.

"Tsukimori at least say something to her she is our neighbor," The guy next to the blue haired which I haven't notice spoke.

The blue haired guy turned toward me with his cold eyes and muttered "I'm Tsukimori Len; I would be living next door in room 745."

"Oh, I'm Rui Waldron, his roommate." He gestured to the blue head with a smirk.

"I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro your neighbor room 741," I turned toward the dark green haired gentleman. Now I remember why they were so familiar…I saw then in the party yesterday.

"Nice to meet you," The threesome said together, but only two glared at each other and one smirked.

I laughed nervously, I am going to live between these two—mainly the blue haired and the forest green haired—_no way_.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Bad Feelings

**The Art of **_**Music**_

I know it was a short chapter and maybe a cliffhanger to add but don't hate me and don't stop reading XP because next chapter should be updated soon and if possible I would try to make it longer. But don't get your hopes too high, okay? I'm also busy handling three stories at a time so usually updates are once a week. But just a reminder and a warning that update might not be as often as it used to since summer is ending—and what happens when summer ends?

School starts T^T

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Bad Feelings

"…Your piano…ruining my practice…"

"…Well I could….the same thing for you…"

"How ….supposed….to practice?"

"…Then…don't…practice…"

_Is so noisy_. What is going on outside my door steps? It had been happening since 8:30 A.M. and now was 9:22 A.M.

On my left side piano had been playing none stop and it was Chopin too.

On my right side violin was playing and it was Beethoven.

How was I supposed to sleep? And currently there was an argument outside my doors. Me? I had a pillow to cover my ears and a blanket over my head, yet I could still hear all the noise…

_Thereought to be someone that would complain about the noise_. I sighed and rolled on my bed for a few seconds, yep, I won't get any more sleep so I stood up and washed my face before—more noise came from the hallway—changing.

"So why don't you just…"

"…Oh is that what we are getting at now?"

"Yes, go get the…"

So changing was out—why? Well the argument was now heated and there was cursing and stuff soon it would be fist fight—instead I decided to go out there and stop the fight, since no one in the building was going to…

After all who would? Two man was there having a very, I mean a very ugly talk. Also those two man should I say are very handsome yet very deadly since they were glaring at each other. How do I know? It had been happening since they had moved in…and it only been the second day since. I heaved a sigh before using the little courage I had and stepped out of my apartment to witness…

`Two male in their early twenties holding each other's collar and shooting daggers at each other.

_They must have been archenemies in their past life._

"Please stop." I said in a not so loud voice, but who could hear me? I mean those two were speaking over my voice.

"Please stop!" I repeated but this time louder and getting in between them. I looked at the pianist first and then at the violinist, confirming they wouldn't attack each other or have another verbal fight.

"You are bothering others in the residents, and you aren't supposed to play until noon." I said in a timid nervous voice as I looked at them with both hands raise as in saying: "no-fight-please" and "I-mean-no-harm"

Their eyebrows were raised as in realization or surprised but then they nod or just ignored me and leave. I sigh again. Today is not my day…

* * *

"Ummm, Jin-sensei why did you call me? We don't have practice today." I was right now in one of the sound proofed music room. My teacher had called me right after the 'argument' was cleared and requested me to meet him in the usual music room.

"You are having a recital for Rosina Courtland, is her birthday and all." Jin-sensei said nonchalantly, sitting in the usual seat he sat by the window.

"You mean _that_ Rosina Courtland? She is one of the best violinists close to my age…why would she want me to recital for her?" I was flabbergasted, and thousands of questions where going in my mind.

"I don't know. But anyway today you would practice until you collapsed. The recital is on Wednesday."

My teacher gave me the most evil and cruel smile, the one where I usually have to practice like crazy until my muscles ached and my fingers are bruised. Oh no…

"Kaho, what are you waiting for?" He said coldly, while staring at me aloofly.

But-but I just had a completion and during that time I practiced like there was no tomorrow…not again…

I cried mentally and never voiced my mourning since he might actually give me more work if he hears me whine. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Hey Tsukimori, aren't you having a few recitals in Paris next week?" Rui his day pupil asked while flipping so magazine pages.

"What about it?" The cold hearted violinist asked back.

"Oh is nothing, but…you know…teach is coming and all." Rui answered, his eyes glued on the magazine.

"I know. I would meet him once I come back is just a day after he arrives." The violinist assured his companion while taking out his violin and started practicing. It was noon and it should be fine to play now, also that stupid pianist wasn't here. No one would interrupt him again.

"Oh," it was all Rui said before returning all his attention to the magazine.

…

After few minutes of silence with the violin playing in the background dying, Rui spoke again, feeling bore and wanting to piss his day pupil.

"You know the red haired girl was pretty."

No effect whatsoever, the cold hearted violinist stood his ground and ignored his companion. Rui not giving up instead said something else:

"She played so well too, maybe better than you."

_That was it_, the light blue haired male glared at the bronze haired teenage, except the young violinist did not give up—he kept talking.

"I think I like her."

As the words rolled out of his mouth—to easily—the older male decided to slam the door and leaving the younger alone in the apartment.

"I guess I over did it…"

The younger muttered softly, staring at the closed door and smirking evilly sending chills to the older violinist which was already 10 feet away.

* * *

"Sakimoto why are you here in Vienna?" asked a forest green haired pianist while drinking some coffee.

"Why not?" She said in a whiny voice before adding "Ryotaro you know I came especially for your concerto tomorrow. You are doing a solo part! Isn't that amazing~"

"But you said you were busy," The pianist countered, still looking calm as he stared at his ex-girlfriend sitting happily eating a tiramisu.

"Oh no, not as busy as you." She flirted back with a sweet smile. The pianist sighed heavily before giving up and assumed in drinking his coffee.

"Well, thank you for coming; I'm sure it was a long trip." The pianist smiled, his gentleman matters striking again—is a habit after all. His mother always said to treat a lady with care and always be nice.

"Not at all, Ryotaro show me around Vienna." Sakimoto Mizue said excitedly as she pulled the pianist out of his seat. "It will be fun~" She smiled brightly not waiting for her ex-boyfriend's answer.

Tsuchiura on the other hand was sighing as he was pulled from his seat_. I guess it would be fine for a while…_

* * *

"Shimizu, please don't get separated from the group again." An older female voice exclaimed as she stared intensely at her student which was seemly in a daze.

"Yes, teacher." The student said drearily, his face blank and unbothered. The teacher just sighed as she kept her students walking in the museum.

"After this, you may go around but I want you to be back in the hotel by 7 P.M.—no later." said the teacher as she guided her students back to the lobby of the museum. While students following her lead muttered "Yes" or excited "OK".

_Where should I go…?_ Wondered the blonde cello player.

_A nap would be good…_

* * *

It was 5:19 P.M. and I was tired, I have been playing violin for hours now—barely having any rest. And Wednesday wasn't that far…would I be able to pull this out? I have no idea…but with this demonic teacher I might not even see the coming days.

"Good enough for today, you may go home and come back tomorrow at 9 A.M. for more practice." My teacher's voice sounded monotone but even so you could tell the devilish face he was making. I groaned; walking wearily to my violin case and putting back my violin inside with care.

After nearly experiencing death today with my teacher, I think I would need longer sleep—if possible—or I might not survive tomorrow's lesson.

I excused myself and walked-–like a turtle—back home. Or maybe not…

My eyes had been staring tiredly at the concrete as I walked, is obvious I wouldn't see what's ahead but you can't blame me, my neck was tired—and the only position my neck could be right now is down.

I was about to fall on top of the girl that bumped me…or maybe I bumped her, but strong hands held my arms before I pushed the girl to the ground. So the fall never came.

I was starting to apologize until I met amber eyes—

"I'm sorr—" Those amber eyes were darker in fact very familiar. I felt long silky hair brush my cheeks, then I knew who it was. It was the gorgeous guy I danced, the one that kept teasing me…

"Are you okay?" He looked amused as he voiced his question. I nodded softly and slowly since my neck still hurt a lot.

"Hino?" A deep voice, almost like a melody called my name. I turned to see who it could be, and to my surprised it was none other than my neighbor.

He wore khakis pants, a white polo shirt, and dress shoes. Next to the forest green haired gentleman stood a lady wearing a pink sundress, ballet flats, and some necklaces.

She had light brown hair, her eyes were light green, olive skin, and a bright smile as she held the pianist arm.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun?" My eyebrows were raised as I stared confusedly at the pianist in front of me.

"You know her Ryotaro?" The girl about my age asked with a Japanese accent. The male next to her nodded and introduced:

"This is Hino Kahoko," Then the gentleman would turn to the other girl and say, "And this is Sakimoto Mizue."

We both handshake before remembering there was another male—my savor—so I stared at him with a questioning face. As he realized my unvoiced question he introduces himself.

"I'm Yunoki Azuma, nice to meet you." _Oh so his name was Yunoki… _

"Nice to meet you." Sakimoto-san said while nodding at the handsome male in front of her. Tsuchiura did the same but I was currently wondering this moment was…very…random.

But then I found everyone's gaze at me and I started to blush at my carelessness. "Um, uh, nice to meet you?" I hesitantly offered though, I already knew him…

"We met already Hino; we just never exchanged our names." He smirked at my stupidity—or is it something else? Well anyway, he was surely enjoying it since he was now chuckling. I sigh mentally, I just made an idiot out of myself…aaaah…and my cheeks are burning!

"Ye-yes we did." I smiled out of embarrassment as I stared at the ground.

"So Hino, where have you been?" Tsuchiura asked casually trying to lessen the awkward silence. Which I thanked and bowed millions of time for his kindness.

"Oh, I was practicing my violin since noon…you?" I answered, yet still feeling awkward as the long haired male or should I call Yunoki-san? –was currently staring at me intensely.

"We were just walking around, but we were planning on going to this music shop." The pianist said, ignoring the dark mood between us.

"Wanna come with us?" Sakimoto-san added, and I mentally thanked her—this weird and random mood was really tiresome (sigh).

"Sorry, we have plans maybe next time."

The fact is…it wasn't me who answered; it was Yunoki-san who did. And once he said that he was off pulling me to the opposite direction from them. He called out to them before turning the corner of the street.

"Goodbye."

While the remaining pair stood in the middle of the street staring at the place they had left. Both wondering:

_What had just happened?_

* * *

"Yunoki-san where are we going?" I asked nervously as the stronger male kept pulling me.

"You would see." He smirked evilly sending chills down my spine—this smirk looked rather similar to the one of my teacher, when I was practicing today—_I'm getting a bad feeling._

"Don't worry, is nothing bad." He smiled knowingly like he had read my mind and knew exactly what I had thought—oh, this isn't good.

"_Not at all_."

To be continued…

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	5. Strawberry Shortcakes

**The Art of Music**

Sorry for the late update, please enjoy!

Any questions, requests and reviews are welcome. I would try and update soon but no guarantee yet since I'm putting all my attention on Fallen Darkness: is going to end soon. So this is for now, don't hate me, it was a pretty long chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Strawberry Shortcakes**

"Ummmm…ugh….I mean….Yunoki-san….w-what is this?" I asked, unsure what I should do in this kind of situation. I mean who would?

I knew when my gut told me this was bad, but I never thought this handsome male would take me to-to—

"What do you mean? Is a Pastry Store, what else could it be?"

Pastry Store? This was hardly a Pastry Store, when you look at it from the outside _maybe_.

In the inside it was as fancy as a five star hotel. This Pastry Store just wasn't _normal_.

In here you don't just serve yourself but you also make the cake, using the ingredients in the store…

It was a surprised for sure, but also because I had never baked in my whole life.

"Why are we here again?" I questioned for the ninth time—I was just exaggerating really, but it does feel like I had been asking it a lot.

"I had never taken a lady to somewhere like this, and I thought it would be fine. _Why you don't like it?_" He answered the same answer I had been receiving since we arrived.

The last part he said was rather cold and threatening, but what freaked me out were those eyes that seem to kill.

I felt sweats roll from my forehead. This just wasn't the place I thought _he_ would take me.

This male named Yunoki Azuma, who looked like he had stepped out of a fashion magazine—would actually be wearing an apron and holding a mixing bowl.

Yeah…it was crazy, but what was even crazier was that he looked_ good_ wearing that, and the craziest was that every female in the room was enchanted by him.

Not including me, of course.

"What?" Yunoki-san asked, eyeing me from the corner of his eye as he scrambled the eggs with the whisk.

"I don't know how to bake a cake." I blurted out with a faint blush powdered on my cheeks.

The usual things I could make were rice, sandwich, noodles, pasta, and salad. Although beyond that were takeouts, which were more often than home cooking.

I stared up at Yunoki-san who only raised an eyebrow before a smirk appeared and a chuckle was heard.

Seriously! Him and his teasing, wasn't it bad enough? Now he had to laugh at me? What's wrong in not knowing how to bake?

If I looked embarrass he surely didn't notice, but it was evident that I looked more frustrated than anything else.

"What's so funny?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You." He said as he tried to compose himself with two deep breaths and a long release.

I couldn't had been more angry than now, in my whole life no one had taunted me as he did, and I had never felt so humiliated by his word.

Note: It only took one _word _to humiliate me.

"It's not something bad like you think." His voice had brought me back to reality like the sun's rays waking me from a nightmare.

I lifted my gaze to meet his, and all that anger had evaporated in mere seconds.

You couldn't possibly hate him when his smiled dazzled like a fifty carat. While females who had also caught that smiled had fainted in happiness.

I had just stared with an incredulous look pasted on my features, without counting the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"T-then what?" I said, my voice wavering—the longer I looked at him the more I couldn't speak. Is this real? How can someone lose their voice by just a smile?

"You are cute when you blush," He must had lost it—that was the most corny line I had ever heard.

And yet, I had blushed—not because I could feel the burning on my face and my heart thumping.

But because he had said: "See? You blushed."

"N-n-no I did not!" I exclaimed while trying to cover my face with my hands.

"There's no need to cover it, I said you look fine." I heard him whisper. I somehow got the feeling he was extremely close, and soon I got my proof.

His warm breath against the back of my neck had immediately set alarms.

"Unless you don't want to see the daylight again." This time his voice sounded velvet and wicked, and it gave me shivers.

I slowly removed my hands away; not wanting to know what _might_ have happened if I haven't listened.

"I would help you bake so don't worry." His voice had sounded from behind me and I could feel smooth hands on mine.

"A Strawberry Shortcake is actually pretty easy to make." He continued with his speech as he took 3 pints fresh strawberries from the refrigerator and set it in front of me.

Then he continued taking more ingredients before finally he took his position.

"So now you slice the strawberries and toss them with ½ cup of white sugar." As he spoke he took my hands and guided me slowly in cutting the strawberries.

Then as he said, I tossed the ½ cup of white sugar on the strawberries before setting it aside, and continued with something else.

Maybe he was right about the easy part…

"So I preheat the oven to 425 degrees Fahrenheit." He told me calmly before getting a medium bowl and a pastry blender and gave it to me.

"Now combine the flour, baking powder, 2 tablespoons white sugar and the salt. Which is already set in the table in front of you."

What is he? A walking and speaking human Cooking Book? This is easy alright. _Not._

"Could you say it slowly?" I asked nervously as I tried to do what he said. I got the flour and the baking powder, and then 2 or was it 3 (?) tablespoons of white sugar...

Salt also?

Yunoki-san repeated but it was obvious I was no longer listening but focusing more on the mixing.

You know what happens next?

My hand which was holding tightly to the bowl with the mixing slipped because of the sweat, and it ended on my face.

It doesn't end like that, my clumsy self had to trip and fall because of the sudden creamy mixture on my face.

I let out a gasp and waited to meet the wood floor—which never came.

Instead of the cold wood floor, I felt slender arms around me and then a chuckle rang. There was no need to guess who my saver was, and somehow I wish the bowl would just stay on my face to cover my embarrassment.

Yet the bowl had also betrayed me—because at that moment I made that wish the bowl fell and I met face to face with bright amber eyes.

"You okay?" My savor said between laugh.

"I-I'm fine," I murmured, while at the same time avoiding his gaze. Why did I have to be such a klutz?

I tried to hold my tears and not run away from all those curious stares. I took a towel and cleaned my face slowly and at the same time covering me from the masses as tears slipped.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, so…don't cry." I felt him whisper against my ear, but I wasn't brave enough to take the towel away.

"It was a bad idea to bring you here, maybe a fancy restaurant would had been—"

"I'm okay," I took the towel away to meet his bright amber eyes. His voice had sounded regretful and sad and it had somehow affected me as well.

"So, let's continue." I said fervently and brought a smile to my face. Yunoki smiled back, one that out bested the last one.

One of his slender fingers gently brushed away my tears and the cream on my cheeks.

Before I knew it, I had felt better, and one unexpected thing happened after another…

Yunoki who I had soon dropped the honorifics of 'san' had given me a _kiss._

"You had cream there." He said before averting his eyes from mine.

_Was he blushing? _It was faint and hardly noticeable, yet the tint of color against his pale skin was enough.

I giggled, for the first time since I met him—I was the one laughing at him.

Not because it was funny or anything…

He looked cute—_now I know why he laughed at me._

"So let's start over again!"

* * *

A handsome male with sky blue hair walked the streets of Vienna. It was like a maze for him, endless, with stores and people.

But he wasn't lost.

He was anything _but_ lost.

This violinist genius prodigy couldn't possibly be lost, he knew how to ask directions and knew all the streets names.

Yet he didn't want to go back to _that_ apartment.

He didn't want to see his companion whose only hobby besides flirting with girls was to taunt him.

But where else could he go? He knew no one else in Vienna…

After all he just moved a week ago, and would probably be moving around again.

He had a concerto in Vienna, one in Paris, and another in Australia. Then he had solos in Italy, Brazil and America. Soon he would have a world tour; this famous violinist was a moving sky.

Yet there was something in Vienna that he just couldn't leave. His family was also famous musicians but they stayed more at home in Japan than him, who moved everywhere.

The only place he stayed and came back for was Japan his homeland, so how had Vienna become a part of that?

It wasn't a certain redhead, not her, the music—yes, the music.

(A/N: Who is Tsukimori lying to? Of course is for Kahoko!)

As in on cue, music sounded and their sound was one lively and fun. It somehow pulled the sky haired male to a place unknown to him.

This music was well combine with different instrument, they all hit the note perfectly, yet their sound brought feelings Tsukimori had never felt.

His violin was perfect, the sound was right, but it didn't hold the feelings his parents made together.

His violin was lonely.

Unlike the redhead, who combined music with honesty. Her music which wasn't perfect had swayed the audience.

Tsukimori stumbled upon a building where the music came from, and once inside he saw the audience sat quietly focusing their full attention on the orchestra.

He stood silently as he listened to their music.

He found some mistakes and errors but they were all made up by their other companions.

He saw some that were extremely good and some poorly, yet the conductor had guided them.

He was one excellent conductor.

And the one playing the trumpet, he had light green hair. His play was full with passion and excitement, and maybe it was his trumpet that made up for his companions mistakes.

If he was_ that_ good how come he wasn't in a well named orchestra?

He turned to the side; a shiny object had caught his attention. It was a camera, and a lady moving enthusiastically.

But something else had caught his attention…

It was a group of teens holding water balloons which looked ready to be thrown to the orchestra.

Tsukimori moved through the crowds, and before those teens could actually launch those balloons he said threateningly:

"Throw those balloons and I call the cops."

The camerawoman, who saw him and the kids, took some pictures of them and their balloons for proof.

"I have got proof so you better not run." She said, standing beside the handsome male.

And before anything happened, the music stopped and the crowd stared at the teens, one trumpet sounded to catch all their attention.

"Now they're just kids, let's take it easy on them. Hey, don't do it again okay? Or we would really send those pictures to the cops." The light green haired male jumped from the stage and smiled at the kids before padding them on their heads.

"Jokes aren't funny if the people you tricked aren't laughing." He said lightly to the kids and somehow the mood had changed.

Everyone was laughing, including the kids, a few members of the orchestra shouted.

"Nice one Kazuki!"

"You just had to act like the hero, give some credit to the lady with the camera and the male with blue hair!"

"Hihara get back here, the shows not over."

In response to their shouts he grinned and ran back to the stage saying: "Alright, alright."

Tsukimori stretched his hand to the kids so they could hand the water balloons.

"Don't try that again." The lady holding the camera said, while the kids nodded with shame filled in their faces.

The camera lady walked toward Tsukimori and said:

"My name is Amou Nami, thank you for the help there."

In respond the bluehead nodded and said:

"My name is Tsukimori Len." Before returning his attention back to the play.

* * *

"Is finally done!" I exclaimed excitedly, after a few tries I finally got it right—with the help of a certain violet haired male.

"Try some," Said male gave me a spoon and watched me as I took a bite.

"Delicious!" I cried, taking another bite—after all I always had a thing for sweets, and now that I knew how to make one I could make it everyday.

But then I notice the handsome male next to me only stared but haven't attended to try.

"Here have some." I got a spoonful of the strawberry cake and place it close to his lips. "Come on is really good."

I might have not been conscious about feeding him but the violet haired male wasn't as oblivious.

He knew the spoon the redhead was feeding him was the one she just used, and it somehow brought him back to the time he had kissed her.

Why had he kissed her? He wasn't sure; he was just temped by the cream on her lips…

And again he had unconsciously moved—taking a bite of the spoonful—even though he didn't fancy sweet like the redhead. Then again he had brought her to this Pastry Store.

This Store he had found by coincidence, and the recipe of the Shortcake he had known since he was little. After all he was living by himself and cooking was a skill for survival.

But is this all just coincidence? Or fate?

Even though he had told himself he didn't fancy sweets, he liked the Shortcake the redhead had made instead of the ones he did.

His was forgotten—the shortcake that seems as perfect as one made by a famous chef, was rivaled by one that was misshaped and looked like rubble.

Was this his third bite? How much had she been feeding him?

"I told you it was good," she said proudly, her cheerful voice had dragged me back to reality and away from my thoughts.

And I realize I had finished the cake.

"Yeah it was good." I told her, and before she could speak I took a spoonful from my forgotten cake, and gave it to her.

She was oblivious as always—which was cute—not knowing that it was me that was feeding her now.

* * *

"So you are taking one of mine and I take one of yours?" I asked, putting two cakes made from me and one made from him into the small box.

"Yes, after all you made many and most of them came out good." Yunoki said, as he put one his and two of mine inside the box.

He only made three shortcakes, while I made five which were good and four which were bad. I ate two and he ate one and the reminding are take home.

"Wow, is pretty late." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Seven p.m. is late?" He asked instead looking incredulous at me, like I was some kind of specimen.

"Yes it is. What time do you usually return home then?" I eyed him suspiciously, as we both stepped out of the Shop and into the summer night air.

"Twelve a.m. the earliest, four a.m. the latest." _No way_, what does he do? Flirt with girls? Possible. Go to clubs? Maybe. Get drunk? Uh-huh.

"I'm sure you are thinking I flirt with girls, go to clubs and maybe have a drink, but just so you know I have a life too." Yunoki can read mind, because there's no way he could—

"Your face says it all."

Guess what I am thinking…since my face—

"W-what?"

"Your face is as easy to read as a book."

—my face says it all?

I was speechless, what can you say to that? He just spelled out to my face that I am as easy to read as a book.

"T-then what do you do?" I tried to change the topic; at least we won't be talking about me.

"Oh you are interested in me?"

"N-n-no!"

"Well, I play the piano but I mainly play the flute." He shrugged my negative response like nothing, and continued speaking as we walked.

"I practice until late at night, since in my condo there's no soundproof room. But is being constructed now."

And as he talked I learned new things about him, well not _new_ because you could just check that in the net and know about it.

He's a prodigy, and a pretty famous musician. He had won many trophies, and would have a few concertos and solos. Not only that he comes from a rich family, and his brothers are making a big change in the Entertainment industry and Industrial technology in Japan.

But I found out behind all that gilded gold hid something dark and sad.

"I'm shunned from my family because I decided to become a musician instead of taking part in the family business. I moved to Paris when I was eighteen and worked my way up with money and education. Then after finishing my education my fame rose and I moved to Vienna."

I took his hand as he continued to speak.

"But I'm glad I made that decision, and decided to live in Vienna." _Or I wouldn't have met you…_

"Are you sure you want to take the subway? I could drive you home." He said, and I knew we were off that serious topic. I gazed up at him and smiled before walking a few steps ahead of him—and letting his hand go.

"Is fine, the sun is still up." My sore neck and bruised fingers from all my practice had disappeared and a nostalgic feeling settled.

"Let's meet again," I bowed my head before waving my hand and stepping into the train station. He waved back, but I never got the chance to see that soft sweet smile.

* * *

"Eeeeeh, Hino-chan never came." Hihara exclaimed in disappointment, his face down casted. While Amou bowed her head and said "Sorry she couldn't come."

"How come?" Hihara asked instead.

"She had to practice today; it seems she's having a recital at the last minute." Amou answered back quickly.

"Recital? Can I go too?" the green head asked excitedly, all disappointment forgotten.

"I think it would be fine, I would give you the details later okay?" The camerawoman looking relief brushed her sweats away, before hurrying to 'interview' the conductor.

The violinist who had stayed because the members wanted to thank him for helping, had accidently listened into their conversation.

Since the shouting of a certain redhead's name had caught his attention.

"A recital…"

* * *

"Um could you tell me how to get back to the Hotel Lukes?" A voice which sounded like it had just woken up, and had unnecessary pauses asked me from behind.

Well not to me but to a gangster, which was a bad idea…either way.

Yet the voice was familiar, especially the unnecessary pauses, where had I heard it?

"You kid! Are you messing with me? Do you want to get beat up?" the gangster said instead, before trying to punch the angel looking 'kid'.

The 'kid' hardly looked like one; he was taller than me, handsome and young looking…maybe between 19 or so. After all I was 20 so it wasn't hard to tell, since I looked more like 18.

Anyway, before the gangster could land his fist on the angel looking boy, I pull his hand and we both run toward the closing subway train.

"You shouldn't ask a gangster for direction." I panted before I lecture him on some common sense. Really, common sense? This can't be happening to me.

"Anyway why do we always meet when you are lost?" I joked lightly as I leaned against the door.

"I don't know." Was his monotone answer, with the unnecessary pauses again.

"Okay, is fine. My apartment is the same way anyway." I said calmly now that my breath was at its usual pace.

"You play the cello huh." I eyed at the cello which was almost as big as him.

"Can I hear your violin?" He asked me instead, pointing at the red case I had been holding.

"Here? Now?"_ Yep_ this kid needed some common sense alright.

"Yes."

_To be continued…_

* * *

I know I don't update much anymore…I'm really trying to finish **Fallen Darkness** first, but anyway there shouldn't be excuses…

So, I'm sorry!

If you see any grammar, tell me, and also I hope you review.

I'm sure there was a lot of OOC-ness so I'm deeply sorry. Also as I said, this story is a Reverse Harem which means is Hino Kahoko x all guys. But nothing to worry is not every single guy, is only:

Hihara Kazuki, Yunoki Azuma, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Tsukimori Len, Shimizu Keiichi, Kaji Aoi (would appear soon), Kira Akihiko (maybe), and Etou Kiriya (would appear soon).

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	6. My Roommate is an Angel

**The Art of Music**

Thanks for reading, and I hope to can wait for the next chap. It should come soon, but right now my other readers from Fallen Darkness are rushing me to write the Sequel, but anyway see you on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:**My Roommate is an Angel**

Sometimes I wonder if I had gone to the wrong road in life…

I don't mean my life is crashing down or anything—is the opposite way.

My life is blooming with flowers and is going the right way is suppose to. _Except_ is not the way I had thought it would be, it hardly is.

I always dreamed of being a successful violinist traveling around the world. It is becoming true, that's for sure. But in my dream, I don't meet handsome guys like those that I had met these past days. Nope. In my vision I meet my Mr. Right during my traveling.

We fall in love, get marry and have kids.

That's it.

Yet, nothing is going like I had planned—definitely not. Meeting a prodigy violinist and a famous pianist wasn't on my list, and they're my current neighbors now—which is a nightmare. Then I meet a passionate trumpeter, during their orchestra rehearsal. And not to forget a handsome flutist, who took me to a Pastry Store and taught me how to bake.

_Wait…_I think I am forgetting something...oh right, there's one more guy I haven't told you yet. He is a young looking, and has the face of an angel—and my current **roommate.**

I'm not sure how it happened, it just did, and now that I think about it—maybe my life is crashing down. With guys falling from the sky, of course.

* * *

"Okay, I would play one song and then we go to your hotel." I said wearily, before putting my violin case on the bench and gently taking out my violin and bow.

We were in the park and it was seven thirty. I mean seriously, he asked me to play the violin in the subway—and that wasn't happening, so instead we went to the park around my neighborhood.

I just couldn't refuse those puppy eyes he made. Well _actually,_ it was those aqua green eyes I couldn't reject. Those orbs were bright and crystal clear, and they just watched me intently—which was nerve-racking.

So here I was playing my violin, and my audience: the angel boy, sitting on the bench next to my violin case.

It was the start of Sicilienne by Fauré; the song was soft and sounded like the river. The singing of the violin filled the summer night, and I slowly drifted away by its melody.

I closed my eyes and focused on playing the violin. Then another sound began to sing along with Corda, at first I wasn't sure, but then I knew who it was.

The cello had a deeper pitch and it had a gentle feel, just like the person sitting in front of me. I never asked his name, but angel fit him very well. He was gentle, kind, and passionate for music, but also because of his feature that resembled of an angel.

As we played along, our play began to sync—the violin singed high pitch notes and the cello made deep sounds. Yet, it slowly came to an end and the song drifted in the air.

This angel was a better player than I had imagined, he was too much for words and he left me speechless.

"W-wow, you are an amazing cellist!" I exclaimed, going back to the bench and setting my violin on the case. "Are you planning to be a professional cellist?" I asked once I had everything put back in my violin case.

But I never heard his respond, so I turned to meet his gaze.

He was truly like an angel, even the glow of the street lights made him otherworldly. His eyes glittered by the light and shined brightly, his blonde hair appeared to be gold but what made me blush was his closeness.

_How come I never noticed?_

"Um…we should get going," I gestured at the side walk which led to his hotel. He nodded slowly before putting his cello away and walked beside me.

"So how come you are in Vienna?" I started a conversation, and successfully breaking the tension that was building between us.

"Our teacher wanted us to learn more about the history of classical music." Was his answer, with the unnecessary pauses included. Sometimes I wondered if he was just tired or had no energy in him, but hearing him play and judging by his height he couldn't be running out of stamina by just speaking, could he?

"You are in college, right?"

"Tokyo College of Music." He answered slowly.

"That's amazing; I heard is a really good school. And some of the most notable Japanese musician also graduated from that school."

"Yes, do you go to a college in Vienna?" Now that's the first time he asked me, which somehow made me happy—at least this is not a one-sided conversation.

"I go to the UMPA, but school doesn't start until October, how about you." I still had a few months before school start, and my mentor would be using all my summer. I think he is already planning for me to go to Paris and do some solos and maybe a few recitals here and there.

"Classes would start around September." We both turned the corner of the street before crossing the sidewalk.

"Have you worked with an orchestra or done any recital?" I asked once we reached the other sidewalk.

"No…I have only done some competitions in school." He looked pensive as he answered my question.

"Is that so…" He was so good with the cello, and I think he could probably be one of the best. _But how come no one had notice this?_

"Ah, we are here." I stared up at the hotel, it was tall and the building was painted white. The golden glow from the chandelier reflected on the glass door, and we both entered the building.

We both walked to the lobby's desk and asked the receptionist if she had seen his teacher Mrs. Yukino.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Yukino and her students had already left for the airport an hour ago." Said the receptionist, before she handed a note to the angel standing next to me.

"She told me to give you this note when you came back."

I looked over his shoulder to see the note written in kanji. Thankfully I still remembered how to speak and write Japanese. The note said:

"I knew you did get lost, but we couldn't effort to miss this flight.

I already contacted your parents and they said it was alright for you to return later."

--Mrs. Yukino

How could the teacher just leave her student? I mean even if he's 19 and knows how to get back, but still…you can't possibly leave him in a foreign country. _You gotta be kidding me._

* * *

So here I was sitting on the couch staring at Shimizu Keiichi playing his cello.

_Yes_, I had to ask his name. He was no longer just a stranger I helped with directions; he was now my roommate until he returns to Japan. Obviously he had no money to stay in the luxurious hotel, so I asked him if he wanted to stay in my apartment—I didn't expect him to agree. _Which he did._

Since he couldn't effort to live in a hotel, he probably couldn't buy an airplane ticket either. His parents told him they will send him the money soon, but had not specify when.

I heaved a sigh and instead concentrated on listening to him play. Even after hearing him play over and over again I couldn't get tire of it.

But then a knocking sound interrupted his play.

"I would get it." I said before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door expecting to see the landlady complain about the noise, but instead was greeted by two male standing at my doors.

I should rephrase that, it was actually two very gorgeous males—my neighbors—standing at my door. The violinist and pianist combo.

"W-what is it?" I asked nervously once I met their gaze. They didn't say anything, instead they eyed at my living room like they were expecting to see a monster.

But I'm sure the only thing they saw was the angel with his cello.

"You said that no playing until noon to evening, and is long past evening." Remarked the violinist on my left. His usual cold demeanor was even sharper than usual.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Um…Shimizu-kun you should stop playing for now." I called out to the blonde cellist, giving him an apologetic smile before turning back at my neighbors, who still looked unsatisfied.

"I-is there something else?" I wavered at their wary sights, geez they could be so scary sometimes.

"Hino, I never knew you had a _guy_ roommate." I hear a deeper voice, which was none other than Tsuchiura. I could hear the emphasis on the guy.

But what was the problem of having a guy spend the night with—

Oh…

"Is just for a while, he has no where to stay you see…" I made some gesture with my hands and tried to explain my situation—but it was obvious they didn't **see** what I was telling them or hear and whatnot.

I give up.

"Is okay, we just wanted to know who was the cellist." The pianist said instead, noticing I couldn't really explain my situation.

"Ummm…okay," I closed the door before letting an exhausted sigh I had been holding.

Did they just look jealous, or what? But why would they care if I had a guy—

The knocking came once again—_this is never going to end is it?—_and I opened the door. Again I met my neighbors who still looked unsatisfied.

"Ye-yes?" This time I left the door ajar, hoping it might protect me if they attack.

"I wanted to know if you had the music score of Mélodie by Tchaikovsky." The forest green haired male asked me—I guess I got my answer…

_This is never gonna end._

"I-I do…I would get it now, eh…do you need something also?" I turned to meet the violinist.

"One of the strings of my violin was damage, do you have an extra supply I could borrow."

"S-sure," how did this happen? All of a sudden they needed supply for a violin or music score.

"You can have a seat on the couch while I get the string and the music score." I gestured at the couch which was angled to the T.V.

So while I was gone from the living room, both the violinist and the pianist eyed at the cellist suspiciously. For the first time Tsuchiura and Tsukimori had to agree in something, this cellist could be a threat.

Two grown adult from the opposite sex in the same apartment, not to mention living together was dangerous. A relationship could start with just a spark.

But unfortunately for them, they did not know that the cellist was too pure for such an action, and that the redhead was too naïve to even think about dirty thoughts.

"Here's the violin supply and the music score." I handed them what they wanted and said my goodnights before closing the door on them. _They looked reluctant_…oh well.

"Shimizu do you want dinner?" I asked the blonde cellist. He had already set his cello on the big case and sat silently by the window.

He was quiet but still it was nice to have company.

He nodded once and I headed toward the kitchen wondering what I could possibly cook.

"You would have to use the futon, but anyway get a shower by then the supper should be ready." I called out while taking the eggs, chicken, and lettuce.

I saw him move toward the bathroom from the corner of my eye, I sighed once more before making our dinner.

_How did I get myself a roommate?_

* * *

"Where did you go Tsukimori?" Rui asked once the violinist stepped inside the apartment and locked the door.

"None of your business." Was all his day pupil ever got from the cold hearted violinist.

"Why do you need violin supply? You have all the things to keep your violin in good shape in your room, and your violin is okay." Rui pointed out as he eyed at the violin set on the glass table.

"Is nothing."

"Right."

Sometimes Len wanted to bite his roommate head off, he was annoying and wasn't the least affected by his glares. He walked toward his room and slammed it shut. Why was he so annoy anyway?

Rui had been taunting him ever since they knew each other…

But when he thought back at the redhead next door and the _guy_ roommate, it somehow irritated him further. It's her fault.

* * *

Tsuchiura was pacing around his apartment; there was just something that was unsettling him. Why had he asked for music scores anyway? He had a whole wall full of musical scores and CDs.

But then he thought about the cellist and Hino, and the thought of the redhead with another guy was enough to make him go back and ask for another music score.

_Take a deep breath, nothing is going to happen. Just talk to her tomorrow—yes, ask her for lunch or something. _

* * *

"Shimizu-kun wake up! Hey! Is already nine in the morning, if you don't hurry I would be late for my practice." I shook him a little before yelling some more.

_Geez_, this kid is a deep sleeper alright.

We both agreed yesterday that he would meet my mentor and we would discuss his situation. But I never knew it would be so hard to wake this angel up.

I tugged his hand—no good—I shook his shoulders—no good—I called his name—no good—and finally I pinched his cheeks, my last resource.

Well actually I always wanted to try…those cheeks looked so soft and smooth—Oh My God! I did not just think that!

Nonononononono! He's a guy, he one year younger than me, he is—

But before I could argue with myself I get pulled down by some strong hands.

_"Mmfn!"_

I could feel the warm breath tickle my skin, and strong hands holding my shoulders firmly. Wait…what's happening?!

I was a little slow, but finally I notice I was trapped by a human cage. I stared up to meet dazed aqua green orbs, he barely looked awake.

"Shimizu-kun thank god you are awake, you need to get change and meet my teacher." I said once I regained my breath.

But the blonde cellist still looked rather dreamy and--and was he leaning closer?

I felt my cheeks burn and my heart beat faster than ever before, this was _definitely_ **not** on my list.

But instead of his lips meeting mine I felt him collapse on top of me. Using my chest instead as his pillow. A soft satisfied sigh left his lips as he slept…no this is not the time.

"Shi-shi-mizu-kun wake up!"

* * *

"So that's why you were late?" My teacher's voice thundered and I flinched as I heard him rant.

"You know your recital is coming up soon, right?" He glared at me like tiger eyes waiting to devour his prey.

"We're sorry," Shimizu-kun and I said together as we bowed at my mentor, who looked like evil personify. There's no need to guess—I would be practicing till night.

"Kahoko play Chaconne, while I talk to the boy." My teacher instructed before leaving with the cellist to another soundproof room.

**…**

Once I was done with Chaconne, I decided to play Canon in D major as I waited for them. Canon had been my favorite song since I was little, the same song I played when I met Jin-sensei. The same song which reminded me of good times, and bad times.

The song that reminded me of _him_.

But then the door to the soundproof room opened and I stopped playing abruptly; expecting to see my teacher and Shimizu-kun.

But instead when I turned I met someone—except that person was far from anyone I had expected.

He was handsome just like all the guys I had met these past few days, but just like all the guys I had met he was unique.

He was different from them, because I know him, and I_ always_ expected to never meet him again.

When I decided to come to Vienna, when my parents had objected and said I was too young—I left everything for music. My family, my love, and my past.

Later in the years my parents accepted my choice and came to visit me on holidays, but they were still reluctant. My sister had supported me, but she agreed more on my parents' choice. My brother hasn't said anything. And the boy I loved—my childhood crush—I never got to tell him anything.

So I always expected to never see him again.

Yet, he was standing right in front of me. His eyes were still the same emerald green; his skin was tan, and his hair bronze. Nothing about him had changed, the only thing that _did_ was that he looked even better now that he was a grown man.

He had a few piercing on his left ear, and he had a cross which was hanging from his neck. He wore faded jeans, a white T-shirt, and leather jacket.

I held my breath as I watched him enter the room and walk toward me—this can't be him, could it? Why would he be here?

"Kahoko, I have missed you so much." He whispered against my ear. His voice deep and husky--way past puberty. I felt his arms around me, he hugged me tightly, like I might run—_which might happen_—or maybe because it felt unreal.

"Aoi?" I gasped, finally realizing what was happening.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

This wasn't as long as the last one, but anyway I expect some reviews from the readers and thank you for reading my story. I'm getting tire of telling you this, and you should know this by now, if you see any grammar I apologize and feel free to tell me what mistakes I have done so I can fix them.

Also thank you for those that had been reviewing my stories, I really appreciate it! And don't worry, I always read them once or twice just to remind me why I am writing this story XD I would update when I am available!

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	7. Rivals Love Competition

**The Art of Music**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I apologize for the late update. Also hopefully the next chapter we will see more of Aoi Kaji, Yunoki, Hihara, and maybe Etou Kiriya.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Rivals + Love = Competition

At first glance Kaji Aoi could only be described as 'super model hotness'. That's probably the way you would summarized him at first glance, but at second glance he is not only physically gifted but personality wise as well. Then if you were to take one more glance you will find yourself falling head over heels for this male. He is a great danger to the women population.

Or so I have realized now that I am sitting across from the said male. I nervously laugh it off, feeling myself sweat under the nasty glares of the females infatuated by him.

"…have you talked to Mio and Nao?" His gentle yet husky voice pulled me back from my musing.

I find myself blushing seeing that I was caught daydreaming, I sometimes really hated how my cheeks will burn and match the color of my hair.

"Ye-yes, I talk to them once in awhile but not as often as before…" I answered before taking a sip of my ice tea, hoping it would somehow lessen the blushing.

"I see, anyway when I first heard that you were studying in Vienna it was shocking news to me."

"N-not at all, I was more surprised to see you—and being pulled out of the practiced room out of nowhere." I pointed out.

We both stared at each other for a second, before we both burst out laughing. It reminded me when we were kids, how Aoi will always pull me out of the practice room and drag me to god knows where. _He hasn't changed at all._

With that thought in mind I smiled warmly at the nostalgic feelings. I blinked a few times before realizing that the laugher had abruptly stopped. I turned my gaze toward my silent companion, he looked surprise and a tint of red was powdered on his cheeks.

"Aoi?" My voice was filled with concern as I called his name; he stared back at me before sending me one of his trademark smiles.

"I was just zoned out by how cute that smile of yours was." He complemented good naturedly, but even so those words made my cheeks immediately heat.

"A-a-aoi!" I exclaimed before lowering my head so that my bangs would somehow cover the redness on my face.

I hear a masculine chuckle from across, which made me flinch in embarrassment. I meekly peered from my bangs, wondering what the bronzed haired male could possibly be thinking.

"I came to Vienna to see you, but not only that I decided to finish my studies here." He said softly, his emerald eyes steadily watching me.

"Oh, that's great! You will definitely like it here." I chirped, already forgetting why I was so embarrass before.

"I already am." He smiled, one that was unreadable—his answer had a double meaning but I didn't look too much into it.

"I see, and where will you be finishing your studies?" I questioned, mildly curious of which school he had chosen.

"At UMPA, which I supposedly heard you were attending as well." He said jokingly. At the news of which school he will be attending, my smile brighten even more.

"And may I ask were you got your information from?" I asked, my voice filled with banter.

"I have my sources." He lightly stated, his trademark smiled never leaving his features.

"I see how it is then, so I guess you won't be needing me as your guide huh?" I teased, before taking a bite of my cheesecake.

"No, on the contrary. Without you this young man will be at lost." He stated in a joking way, before moving his hands to show how troubled he was.

"Ha, says the straight As student, with great sense of direction, and a genius at sports."

'_How perfect could he get?'_ that's what I wondered at times, he was perfect at every single _little_ detail. Seriously, even as a kid he was flawless, but that wasn't the reason I had a major crush on him. No, it was the fact he was the one that supported me when everyone said I was horrible at violin. He was gentle and sweet, with bright smiles decorating his face. Not only that, his music had given me a new meaning to play violin.

_Music is a form of Art, and with Corda I will express my feelings through it—and create the most beautiful piece _yet_._

"Now, Kahoko I'm not as perfect as you say—I'm a human too." He defended.

"Name something you are not perfect at?" I challenged, slightly crossing my arms.

"Cooking, uh…umm…ugh…"

"You see? I told you—"

"Violin."

"Huh?"

…

"Aoi?"

"I'm not good at violin…"

"But you are the best at violin; you even won the Youth Music Competition." I reasoned, feeling slightly confuse and shocked by his confession.

"I placed second."

"That's still very amazing!"

"No, there was one person I could never beat in violin. Kahoko, even thought I worked so hard, I practice so much I couldn't win against him. I went against my family for music but—but it always took me twice as much effort in practice…and the pressure and disappointment. I gave up playing violin."

I stared at the person I admired when we were kids, the person I had a crush on, and everything seems to shatter. _He gave up on violin?_

Even though he was so good at it, he was considered a prodigy and one of the best in Japanese Youth. What happened? Why?

"…A-Aoi?"

"Don't look like that, is not like I gave up on music…" His hand reached toward mine and gave a squeeze. Assuring me it was okay, but even so he looked sad and defeated.

"…I play the viola."

Silence filled the space as I stared at him; I was no longer confused, but shocked even so. I have never seen him like that, and somehow I wish I had been there for him. I wish I could have supported him during those tough times like he did for me.

"I'm—" _sorry._ I never got to say it.

"Is okay, the viola is an amazing instrument. Actually when I play the viola I feel like no one could defeat me."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, giving him a warm smile. That was all I could do for him, because I don't know how to stop his sadness that lingers in his eyes. I feel like I can't reach him.

"Hey, after your practice wanna go with me and look for an apartment?" He asked, his trademark smile back on place.

"Eh? You haven't found a place yet?" I exclaimed, Aoi was impossible at times.

"Yeah…so can you?" He repeated again, this time embarrassment lighting his cheeks.

"Sure."

* * *

"And that's why you weren't in the practice room when I came back?" Jin-sensei questioned, his face not pleased at all.

"Yes." I replied, my head bowed not daring to meet his fierce gaze.

"And it took you two hours?" His voice boomed again.

"Yes." I whispered, fearing what might happen to me. There was no question I will be suffering, this time it will be extreme.

"You won't be leaving until I see you master Tzigane." My teacher stated before walking out of the room. Once the door was close, I sighed. I haven't played Tzigane that many times. It's a hard piece to play, with a fast rhythm at the middle—the part I usually make the most mistakes.

"Aaaaah…it's impossible." I cried out before dejectedly taking my violin out and music notes of Tzigane.

* * *

"Tsukimori? What are you standing there for, you still have to pack up—your flight is tomorrow morning." Rui stated, before eying the same place the blue haired was staring at.

It was faint, but you could hear a violin playing.

"Go ahead first." The prodigy violinist finally said, before heading toward the direction the music was coming from.

"Hey!" Rui called out but his day pupil was already gone. "What's wrong with him?" He asked himself, like he might somehow find an answer to the prodigy's weirdness.

"Oh…" Even thought the sound was faint, so soft you could had missed—Rui had finally understood what caught the prodigy's attention.

"It was her."

* * *

It was all about practice, if you could just carve the song into you it will become a part of you. But that wasn't it. You had to love it, to make it yours before you try anything else. If you force it, the sound that will come out would only hurt you. If you don't love it, you can't express the song, there's gotta be a connection.

As I thought this like a mantra—an enchantment—I kept playing. I had memorized the song after two hours of playing it. My fingers ached and hurt like hell, but finally I was getting the song—understanding it. I made many mistakes the following hour, it was frustrating.

But I didn't give up. Once my fingers knew how to play it, I stopped thinking and played it out. I let my feeling pour like a heavy cloud that couldn't hold onto it anymore.

Feeling started raining out. It was a passionate sound, a little bit of anger, and a little bit of love. Passionate because I was driven to my limits, to work until I got it down to my fingers. Anger because I stumbled too many times, wanting to be set free. Love because this piece is me, I accept it.

The singing of Corda filled the room, a beautiful sound, fast, and strong. A sweat rolled down from my forehead, but I pay no mind. My fingers cried out pain, my neck was tense, and my shoulder burned but I wouldn't stop.

I was at the final note. This is it, once I get this last piece I will be done—it will be perfect.

As Corda's singing came to an end, the music died down and finally my knees gave out. I didn't know when I started panting, or why I felt so tired, I just knew I had perfected Tzigane. Happiness flooded through me.

The door opened, causing me to turn my gaze only to be greeted by Tsukimori instead of my teacher.

I smiled but it faltered as soon as I met his gaze. He was unreadable, but I could somehow tell he wasn't at all happy.

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun?" I asked nervously, but no reaction came from him.

"Tsukimori-kun?" I tried one more time, but nothing happened. So instead of calling his name again, I tried to stand up. Keyword: _tried_.

I couldn't keep balance, since my feet were still tired so the next thing that happened was me falling forward. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the fall.

But I never made contact with the floor; instead I was caged by strong arms. I hesitantly opened my eyes, to see who my saver was. To my surprised it was Tsukimori, and he did not look pleased.

"You are a klutz." Was the reaction I received by the prodigy violinist.

You did expect something like 'Are you okay?' but of course when it comes to this blue haired, that would be the last thing to come out of his mouth. I'm not kidding, not even if I am dying he would not mutter 'Are you okay?' but instead he will be saying 'This is not my business.'

Even though right now my mind is in turmoil I could still manage to blush at his antics.

"W-w-what?" Was the only thing I could come up with. I was never a witty one, with snarl comebacks.

Tsukimori only heaved a sigh, like I was an impossible case just waiting to be filed in the rehab.

"Practicing is fine, but you have to take care of your fingers. If they are gravely injured you might never be able to play the violin again." Tsukimori pointed out before dragging me to the chair. Once I was seated on the chair he took out a handkerchief and a water bottle. He wetted the napkin and slowly rubbed my fingertips.

At first I flinched at the coldness, but then pain shot through where he rubbed. I guess I trained too hard, looking at the redness and possible cuts if I had kept playing.

"Ah…could you be a little bit gentler?" I asked, before promptly gasping as I felt more pain.

"You should have been more careful." Was all he said before taking some bandages out. I guess he's always prepared.

After he had put all the bandages, he stood up and stared at me, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure.

"Tsukimori-kun?" I said before standing up—this time my feet were firmly planted on the floor—and worriedly study his features.

"The Tzigane you played was nearly perfect; I now understand what level you stand."

"Huh?"

"Enter the Fall Music Competition held in Paris."

"W-wait Tsukimori-kun!" And with that the blue haired male was gone. Was that a challenge? Am I considered his _rival _or something? What!?

"Now isn't that interesting." A smooth velvet voice stated, before appearing out of nowhere in front of me.

"Eeeeh!" I almost lost my grip on Corda, and I wouldn't know what to do if Corda was to even get a _scratch_. "Yunoki! Please don't pop out like that."

"Sorry, it was just too funny when you react like that." Said male with long violet hair chuckled.

"Geez…" I mumbled half-heartedly before putting my violin away. Why is it that this stuff always happens to me? First guys started appearing in my ordinary life. Not to forget they are oh-so-handsome, and amazing in playing their own individual instruments. Then one drags me to bake cakes, the other ask me to play violin on the train—and suddenly becomes my roommate too. Another proclaims to be my rival, what will happen next?

Oh, don't even tell me. The next thing that will happen with be a proposal!

"…Would you marry me?"

"Huh?" I froze, right on the spot. If my precious violin hasn't already been inside the case, it would have dropped on the floor right now.

"W-w-w-w-wha-what?!" I stuttered nervously, my cheeks turning into different shades of red.

Just then laugher boomed inside the sound proof room. I stood still as I watched Yunoki hold his stomach and slightly bent over to contain his laugher, while his other hand brushed away tears.

"Y-you are amusing Kaho." Once his laugher died down he said, yet you could still hear the slight humor in his voice.

I was speechless as I watched him move forward. When he leaned down close enough that our foreheads were touching, my cheeks heated up again. But it wasn't because of embarrassment, but because of his closeness.

"You should participate, on the Fall Music Competition. After all I'm competing as well." The flutist stated calmly before putting his lips on my ear. "Let's do our best." He whispered into my ear, making my skin crawl at the feeling.

"Let's go for dinner tomorrow after you finish practice." Yunoki haven't asked, he had commanded and before I could protest he was gone.

This wasn't a joking matter. Why is it that it feels like everyday something has to be bombarded at my face? It feels like a daily basic, and that I shouldn't be flustered by all of this.

I heaved a sigh before hearing footsteps behind me, _what could it be now?_

"I see you have mastered Tzigane." This time it was my teacher's voice, feeling relief I turned around.

"Well I have solved Shimizu-kun's problem. Now you should head back home and take a rest, your recital is the day after tomorrow." My teacher announced, before heading out of the room.

"Wait? What do you mean everything is all solve?" I called out, stopping my teacher before he will disappear from my sight.

"Oh, Shimizu will be your permanent roommate now. His parents gave him the okay…and he will be taking the entrance exams for UMPA." My teacher answered before shooting me a smirk.

Wait…permanent roommate…UMPA…oh—

"Wait, you can't mean—" But my teacher was gone before I could even grasp the information.

"Please take care of me Kaho-sempai."

No way.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short. Is also a late update and I'm sure everyone was waiting for this. Anyway, the next chapter I will make it up to you but I can't guarantee when it will be updated…but hopefully it will be soon ^^

Thank you for always supporting me, and please review.

**---Lots of Luvs---**


	8. Street Performer

**The Art of Music**

I told you I did update, and here it is. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do and please leave a review. I notice that you take the effort in reading my story so why not drop a review? Also if you really like my story I did want to know, but because of the lack of reviews I think not everyone is liking my story. I gave you a few reasons why authors will want you to review, but is all up to you. Anyway please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Street Performer

Today was the day my recital was held. I wore a black and red cocktail dress, black high heels, a pair of earrings, and a pearl necklace. My hair was up and curled, with a red rose decorating it. It was night time already, and I was waiting for my recital to start.

Yet, it was a torture to wait. Each second that ticked by I felt more butterflies pilling in my stomach, sweats were threatening to appear, and somehow the room seems to be too small.

_This feels just like the time I had my competition._

"Hino-san, it is time." I turned to meet one of the employees that worked in this five star restaurant. Well you couldn't expect anything less from the Courtland family.

I nodded my head, before turning back to the mirror. I checked one last time at my makeup and then at Corda. All the things were set in place, now all I need is to perform a few songs and I'm done.

I took a deep breath before standing up and making my way toward the stage.

The theme for this recital was 'Hope' and 'Power', yet the last piece will be 'A Lasting Love'.

I wonder what all this has to do with Rosina's birthday, after all why will she choose Hope and Power? What about Love?

I did expect something like Nostalgia or Happiness.

Once my foot meets the stage I stop thinking and worrying, all I have to do is do my best and get this over with. Hopefully I won't have to perform more than five songs.

"The song Hino Kahoko will be playing for Hope will be Canon." The announcer standing by the corner of the stage said before promptly disappearing.

I glanced at my partner, the one that will be playing alongside me. I nodded once and got into position. The piano started first but no later than that Corda began to sing.

To me Canon was the beginning, the first piece I played. It brought me hope and love. With this song I will send my message across my audience. I began to fall into a dream, memories of my past playing Canon.

* * *

Standing beside the others spectators was Hihara and Amou; it was like they were dragged to another world just by listening to Kahoko play. Her music was filled with emotions, but mainly hope. Just by listening, it gave you hope, it reminded you of dreams and wishes.

While on the other side standing beside the floor to ceiling windows was Tsuchiura. His gaze glued to the violinist on the stage. Her music had captured the crowd just like that time; it wasn't how perfect she played but the true feelings that sounded across the room. This was her talent.

On the other hand Yunoki was seated on a chair enjoying the wine, as he closed his eyes and listened to the music. The most delicious food was placed right in front of him, yet nothing was as tempting as watching the redhead play. Females sat beside him all mesmerized by the handsome male in front of them.

_Too bad they cannot hear the beautiful singing of the violin…_

Rui was recording the song while he watched the redhead _and_ neighbor. She was good, and somehow his words sounded true…

She could be at the same level as Tsukimori, but then what kind of rivalry will it be? One that strike with emotion and pulls the crowd in or one that strikes for perfection and power?

Tsukimori Len is a prodigy indeed, one not seen often.

But Hino Kahoko is one in a century, one that rarely appears.

Kaji and Shimizu both sat on another table listening but more, feeling. Kaji was reminded of the time he used to play violin, dreams of being the best. Although nothing went as clean and perfect as he had imagined, it fell so many times, and finally giving up. Yet it seems fate had something else install for him.

The viola. It brought him hope, but what's more? He can achieve his dreams, and will never have to face the difficulties like he did with the violin.

Shimizu didn't exactly get caught with memories like everyone else, no; he was aching to play his cello. His precious cello was the thing that gave him hope.

They all listened as the violin's singing came to an end, and before they knew it they were all clapping and saying words like 'Bravo' and 'Magnificent'.

The violinist before their eyes bowed and smiled warmly at the crowd while the announcer waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Tzigane will be the next song."

* * *

"Tsukimori five minutes." Someone called out but the sky blue haired pay no mind. How could he? Even now his mind couldn't forget how stunning she had played Tzigane.

Tsukimori had never faced a challenge like this. To him since the very beginning no one could be better than him in violin. No one at his age could win again him, but now there is. How is he going to accept this?

_But why her…?_

* * *

"Our last piece for tonight, Ave Maria." The announcer said before sidestepping and disappearing from the stage.

All the songs the redhead had played had been amazing, especially Tzigane. She, who played with emotion, had all been honest feelings nothing aggressive or strong. But today she proves everyone wrong. That Tzigane was filled with passion, anger and love—it fitted the theme of Power.

Rosina, who stood at the best position where she could see and hear all the pieces the redhead played, was shocked. Hino Kahoko was nothing less than she had expected. She had wanted to know how good Hino was, but she never expected the redhead to be good with fast and strong pieces.

On the contrary, she had thought it will be the redhead's weakness. After all, pieces that were fast and strong were her forte.

_I have found someone at my level._

* * *

_Ave Maria_… that piece, the one I heard at the Youth Music Competition. At that time I couldn't participate, my teacher had said I wasn't at the same level as my peers. It was the most shocking event in my life—to be told that I had no talent for violin.

I almost gave up, but I couldn't abandon my dream and hope. I loved my violin; I wanted to stand on that stage as the others…

That's when I hear that gentle music—it was the violin singing—the boy that stood in front of the stage with grace. The music was soft, with a tint of love and kindness. He who played with perfection, the level I couldn't reach. But even knowing that I did not feel discourage, my heart was warmed up by that foreign singing of the violin.

I wanted to play with emotion, honesty, and _love_.

"…and placing first of the Youth Music Competition, --------------------- who played that breathtaking _Ave Maria_!"

"Do you want to play like him?" Someone asked from behind me, his voice barely a whisper.

"Huh?" I turned around, and to my surprised I didn't see anyone. No, what I truly saw…was a fairy.

"I am the music fairy Lily, and I can grant you your wish…with this violin you can unleash your talent." The words that were said sounded like an enchantment, and before my eyes was a beautiful violin made of dark rich wood.

"This violin is Corda."

* * *

"How was your recital in Paris?" Rui's smooth yet husky voice was heard from the telephone.

"Fine." Came the half-hearted answer.

"I see…nothing less from the prodigy violinist huh? Oh well, I just wanted to remind you teach is coming tomorrow. Also remember to eat healthy; you don't want to be sick—"

"Why did you call in the first place?" a rather impatient voice cut in, you could almost feel a glare burning through the telephone.

"Okay okay, I will get to the point. I send a video to your computer; since you weren't there for her recital I thought you might want to see it."

Just by hearing the mention of 'her' and 'recital', was enough to get Tsukimori hurriedly moving toward his laptop and turning it on. After all, said violinist prodigy had in fact been wondering how the recital had been.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing muttered by the blue haired male, before he turned off the phone and started the video.

After the announcer had made his exit, a few seconds later the redhead started playing the violin. Immediately music filled the hotel room. Each piece the redhead played was amazing, full with personality. Her fingers seem to dance, like she knew the song by heart.

Her bow moved fast, yet the sound that came was gentle and sweet. But the gentleness disappears as soon as she plays the next song. It was Tzigane, the same song he had heard her play in the practice room. It was strong and filled with power, hard to imagine it was the same person that had played Canon.

Yet, what shocked Tsukimori was the last song. It was peaceful and serene, like a long lasting love. Even though her mistakes were barely noticeable and could have gone unnoticed, what made his skin crawl was her face.

All those songs she had played had always been expressive and astonishing, but this one in particular was different. Her face was expressive as well; this song somehow gave you a story behind it.

Love that was mutual, that made you feel it will last forever and the strong passion between the couple. The peaceful happiness, and then a final kiss. The song came to an end.

This song that had been played by his parents all the time, the mutual love, the expressive feelings he could not bring—yet she did it.

Tsukimori watched as she bowed her head to the cheering audience—just then something crystal-like glided down one of the violin's string.

He realized it was a tear, but why?

He watched closely, it was faint but he had seen it. One of the violin strings was golden, and then the video came to an end and only darkness filled the screen.

* * *

"Eeeh? Kaho-chan is gone?" Amou asked the employee, but the poor worker could only nod before the journalist bombarded him with multiple questions.

"Maybe she was tired, I'm sure we could see her later." Hihara reasoned, yet none of his words seems to pass through the journalist.

"Are you Kahoko's friends?" Kaji asked good naturedly, before he introduced himself and shook hands with Hihara.

"I'm Hihara Kazuki, nice to meet you too."

"Maybe we can check on her apartment." Shimizu pointed out, dragging everyone's attention to him.

"You are?" Yunoki questioned with one of his gentleman smiles.

"I'm her roommate, Shimizu Keiichi nice to meet you." Came the slow response, but even so it spiked everyone's attention. Especially a _male_ roommate.

Amou wondered how many handsome males the redhead was acquaintance with. Right here was a total of five…but truth be told there are seven as of now…

"Yeah maybe we should check just in case." Tsuchiura was the one to answer, but it was enough to pull everyone from wondering how the other got acquaintance with the redhead. But instead everyone started to worry.

_Where could she be…?_

* * *

As soon as the recital had ended, I went back to the changing room and changed my clothes for a casual look. I wonder why I wanted to leave, why had I runaway to begin with? Was there anything to be scared of?

I felt like I was locked in, like I couldn't breathe, so the next thing I did I ran out of the restaurant.

And that's how I ended up in an unknown street. The plaza was lit with bright colors; there were streets performers as well as a market selling random stuffs.

I clapped with the crowd when the group of break dancers ended their dance. I moved toward another pair of performers. Comedians talking about funny things in everyday life. I turned my gaze to the clown that was giving balloons to the kids.

This scenery is fun and peaceful, full of laugher and clapping.

There's also someone singing and guitar playing, but there's something more beautiful than that. A voice full of energy, power and will. Something that I don't usually hear, I can play my violin with power but not like this. This sound that echoes…is it a violin or a viola?

My ears guide me to the sound, my feet following. Even in this busy noisy crowd, I can hear it clearly—this music filled with charisma.

I move my eyes toward the sound and finally I see it. A figure standing beside the fountain, his hands playing an instrument that resembled the violin yet the sounds that it made were slightly different.

I hold my breath as I hear the music come to its climax, with one last fast movement of the bow. I was left frozen and speechless, while the crowd beside me clapped like mad.

His eyes opened and slowly he lifted his head up, at that moment my eyes clashed with another pair of fierce red orbs. We held each other gaze, and slowly I studied his features. He looked no older than I did; he wore a red brownish jacket that accents his wild chestnut hair. Underneath was a green T-shirt, he wore dark jeans and motorcycle boots. A pair of headphones was also hanging loosely by his neck.

"Done checking me out?" An arrogant voice asked, not to my surprise it was the same male I was studying or 'checking out'—

"W-w-what?" that's probably my best comeback, and the one I use the most as well.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are not my type." His voice ringed again, this time making me blush in embarrassment. I mean this guy was saying it so loudly and there's still people here. Oh god, I just wanted to take a rest and enjoy the festival…but why do I have to get in this embarrassing situations?!

"I-I'm not checking you out." I exclaimed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Then what were you staring at huh?" Came the snarly comeback.

"I just thought your playing was amazing, full of charisma and passion. By the way what kinda instrument is that?" I questioned, eying at the instrument he was holding.

"You must have been in a hole up to now." He muttered before laughing out loud, like this was the best joke ever. Not when he is laughing at me, I was already burning from his taunting I don't need to get more flushed.

"Will you just tell me." I demanded, feeling angry for being laugh at. No one was watching anymore, since the male in front of me wasn't performing the crowd had moved to the other performers.

"Is an electric violin, it produces electric signal which makes it sound raw or sharper." Once he had composed himself, he had answered.

"What song were you playing?" I asked, as I moved toward him before sitting myself near the fountain's border.

"That song was Storm by Vanessa Mae." He replied, before glancing at the case I was holding.

"What do you play?" His voice filled with mild curiosity, before his eyes moved to meet my amber irises.

"Oh, violin."

"Wanna play something with me? The festival is coming to an end anyway." His eyes swept the plaza before meeting mine's again. I wonder why I can't stop staring at him. Is just that his eyes suck me in and I feel like I'm drowning in that fierce gaze.

"Umm sure, which piece?" I said before placing my violin on the floor and taking it out. After all I don't want my case or the violin wet.

"Explosive by Bond."

"Huh?" _Is that even a classical? _

"I guess you don't know, well then listen to it hard because you only get to hear it once before we play it." He said in his arrogant voice before putting the headphones on my ear. And not soon after music starts to fill my ears.

At the start was mild and slow before promptly moving its pace. The pace starts to move fast, the sounds high and low, before jumping to a more passionate and strong play. Yet not soon after it was back to peaceful—but before you could get use to the serene sound it goes back with full energy.

Yes, it does live up to the title of 'Explosive'.

"Ready to play it?" He asked or more like demanded. I knew I won't get a second chance to listen to it, and to prove my point? He gets into position and nods at me.

* * *

Before one could even be counted he began to play, I started a little slow but I manage to keep up. I closed my eyes and listened to his play; I knew how the song was supposed to go; now I just had to somehow combine our playing into one. After all if we weren't in synch it will sound messy and confusing.

Unbeknown to me a crowd was already gathering around us. It wasn't usual to see an electric violin and an acoustic violin playing together. But even though with the difference, it still sounded well together. They both accented each other with their opposites.

Even though I made many mistakes, it was still amazing I like the thrill I felt and the music we made together.

"Wow that was awesome!" I exclaimed, feeling rather jumpy, before turning my eyes to the male next to me.

"You are amazing." He raised his hand waiting for me to high five it, and I did. But instead of letting it go he holds my hand and pulls me toward him. I fall toward him, my forehead leaning against his chest as he pulls me into a hug and caging me inside his arms.

He is warm, and smells of beach and summer with a tint of coconut.

Why is my heart beating so fast? I could almost hear it ringing inside my ears.

"My name is Etou Kiriya."

_To be continued…_

* * *

I don't know if I will have time to update the next chapter, but I will try my best. Next chapter you will get to meet Tsukimori's teacher! Oh and maybe I will write more about Kahoko's past… Next chapter we will see more of Etou and maybe other characters.

**--Lots of Luvs--**


	9. The Prodigy who Quitted

**The Art of Music**

Sorry for the late update, and though this chapter is shorter than most—I'm sure there's still surprises installed for you. Anyway enjoy your summer!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Prodigy who Quitted

When I unlocked my door, the least I had expected was to see handsome males in my apartment. Their worried eyes welcomed mine, I gasp as my gaze traveled throughout my living room.

Somehow I didn't like the fact of them being in my apartment like they owned it. But before I could voice my question, I was bombarded head on by theirs.

"Do you know how late it is?"

"Why did you leave the recital?"

"Is something wrong Kaho-chan?"

I stared at them strangely for a second; everything was being process in a slow pace. My mind was still in a daze, so clouded and drunk from the music in the park. The raw sound of the electric violin still made my skin crawl—in a good way—and a pair of crimson eyes flashed in my mind.

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara moved toward me, one hand up and moving from left to right. And then I snapped from that dream world and back to my situation at hand.

I was still shock at the fact of uninvited guests in my apartment, so much, that I fail to realize that Hihara had moved to first name basic.

But what I miss was not applied to the others. Their eyebrows raised or eyes twitching from either surprise or jealousy.

"Ummm…I'm…I'm…huh? Why are you guys here?" I asked randomly, now that my brain was finally working—I started to recognize what I once thought were strangers.

Tsuchiura had his long slender fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, his head lowered in a way that could only appear tired and worn out. He sighed but did not lift his gaze.

Hihara was close—too close—to my face, his eyes filled in pools of concern. It almost made me feel guilty, for whatever I had done, but the fact that I had done nothing wrong only made me more twisted in confusion.

Yunoki on the other hand had an evil smirk masked by a gentleman smile. Like he knew what I did wrong, and wouldn't hesitate in saying it out loud.

Aoi had his eyebrows furrowed, his lips drawn tight into a frown. While Shimizu-kun had half lids eyes, his face peaceful yet sleepy.

Rui had an unreadable expression, but it needed no detective to know he was just as worried as everyone else.

"Sit down first." Amou, who I had failed to notice appeared beside me, and started to move me closer toward the living room once closing the door.

I sat on my leather black couch, and stared up at my friends who seem to tower me like giants.

"First of all, why did you leave all of a sudden?" Amou asked in that very journalist voice she used when interviewing someone. I almost felt caged, and it didn't make me feel any better that I was being interrogated.

"Uh…I was stressed?" I answered, uncertain to why I had left. I mean I couldn't just go and say _'I couldn't breathe, and felt like running away. I recalled memories of my past with a certain fairy…'_

Puff, like it will make any sense to them. Not when I didn't understand it myself.

"Where did you go then?" Amou fired her second question, seemly accepting my first answer.

"To a festival held in a park…" I said softly, feeling as if I spoke any louder they might read my mind. Although I'm sure they didn't need such a power when they could just stare at my cheeks and note their redness.

"Do you know how worried you made us?" She exclaimed at last, before jumping toward me and embracing me in a tight hug. She held me there for a minute, and I felt truly glad that I had such a great friend by my side.

I glanced up and there I saw all of my newly made acquaintances, their faces lit in a beautiful smile.

"I'm home." I whispered gently.

"Welcome back." They echoed, and for the first time it wasn't so cold coming back into my apartment.

* * *

I shifted from left to right, curling myself into a tight ball. It was too early for me to wake up, and I was just too lazy to lift my heavy eye lids.

My bed was soft and comfortable, the A/C was on and I had a thick blanked to warm me up. It was perfect.

Is not like burn bacons, eggs and toast will wake me up. I wouldn't even lift a finger even if my neighbor's kitchen was lit in fire. Well, maybe I would, because if I don't the fire might even burn my apartment.

Anyway, since there's no yelling and screaming, there's probably no fire.

Silence is peace.

The spell was broken as soon as dishes fell to the floor, making a loud clash between tiled floor and ceramic plates. Before I could even ignore it, another loud thud was heard creating thunder clap as metal met the floor.

There was no excuse, because the burning smell was getting thicker as I ponder and more glass was breaking as I wondered what the hell my neighbor was doing…

And then it finally registered in my mind.

The sound and smell was coming from my kitchen.

I immediately jolted awake like my bed was ice cold instead of soft and warm. I got up with lighting speed and moved toward my kitchen.

I was ready to take the baseball bat and hit whoever the intruder was, that is until I saw a golden head kneeling on the floor.

Said head lifted up to meet my gaze, and I had to gasp as I saw the most beautiful aqua blue irises.

Hold on! Aqua irises? Blonde head? Shimizu-kun!

Abandoning my baseball bat (why is there one in my apartment anyway?) I went to the stove and shut off the fire, then went to the toaster and pressed the button. Bread as black as charcoal popped up, while the bacons on the frying pan were smoking black and so very small, and the eggs? They were as black as the night…

One thing I learned since I woke up: never, ever let Shimizu-kun near the kitchen again.

I kneeled in front of said angel boy, seeing as he was holding his right hand so tenderly. I took his hand into mine and saw that he had cut his thump—nothing bad, but should get cleaned either way.

"Come Shimizu-kun, let's get the cut clean and bandage okay?" I said gently, as I guided him to the sink.

Once the blood was washed off, I took a paper towel and neatly circled around the bleeding finger.

"Hold on, I will go get some bandages and alcohol." I said, before going to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was.

After all that commotion had passed, I found myself doing the cleaning and then preparing breakfast. My sleep had flown away, and all I could do was sulk as I fried some eggs and bacon.

Shimizu-kun sat at the marble counter, watching at I cook. Somehow fascinated, like cooking could do wonder that magic will never be able to.

I set the plate in front of him, and took my seat beside him at the counter.

I took a sip of my orange juice as I waited for him to take a bite, but instead he said, "Sorry Kaho-sempai, I thought making breakfast will cheer you up…"

_Cheer me up?_

"…you have been so distant lately…but I guess cooking was a bad idea." Shimizu mumbled in a slow pace, like he was very sleepy and was about to dive head first to the plate in front of him.

I laughed; he was so cute and innocent. Even through all that mess, it still manage to bring a bright smile to my face. Shimizu-kun stared in wonder; somehow with widen eyes like he had just seen an UFO.

"Is there something on my face?" I lifted my hand and ran it across my face.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

I stared in mild confusion as Shimizu took a bite of bacons. Why will he say thank you?

"If you wanted to cheer me up you could had played your cello." I pointed out, before taking a few bites of my toasted bread.

Shimizu stopped; the fork that was slowly rising to meet his lips paused midway. He turned toward me, his face filled with hope and wonder, like he had never thought about that.

I watched as he slowly turned back to his food and ate quietly.

* * *

"Hi teach, how was Spain?" Rui asked casually as he served his teacher a cup of coffee.

"Fine, but I'm slightly disappointed at the Summer Concur." Rui's teacher replied, his face drawn into a frown.

He was a famous violinist, but also a critic in the music industry and a teacher that taught all around the world. He was in his mid forty, with blonde hair, and grey eyes. He sat with an air of nonchalance as he peered at one of his students.

He had been paid by the Waldron family to teach Rui, but even without being paid he would had taught him anyway. Rui had raw talents that needed some polishing, but it won't take long before he shines. Yet Rui is a reckless violinist, always aiming higher and higher—and that flaw could be his downfall. A rash musician, but he could possibly be one to change the world of classical music.

And Tsukimori Len, one of the most amazing violinists he had ever seen. Tsukimori played to perfection, not missing any note or a single mistake to be spot. Without emotion, it won't hinder the play and _that_ itself is a talent.

"Well then, what could possibly not be satisfying? I heard Inez Castro is the now raising violinist in Spain, winning consecutively the Grand Music Competition for three times in a role." Rui pointed out, taking a seat across from his teach.

"You dated her didn't you?" The teacher known as Aaron Falconer questioned, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Um…is it that obvious?" Rui asked hesitantly, a smile played across his features.

"Yes, and Inez was there at the Summer Concur—though as to how high her talent is…I think the judges had overestimated her. She lacks in her power play, not moving her bow smoothly enough and her style is just too flamboyant." Aaron stated, before taking a sip of the cooled coffee before him.

"What about Roberto Torres? The son of the famous pianist Senor Torres. I heard he was a great musician." Rui began to wonder if Spain had indeed dropped, having heard that their famous Concurs being 'disappointing'.

"_That_, could not be described as great." The teach said in a voice of disapproval. "Even though he's the son of Senor Torres, there is an amount of blemished skills. His play of Grande Valse Brillante was tense and rusty. And since you know that Chopin's music pieces are flexible more than power, you can tell immediately Roberto is full with flaws. I would say he needs to learn the rules once again, before attempting to play another piece from Chopin."

Rui whistled, musing that in fact not having teach as one of the Concurs critics was indeed God's wish. If he had been one of the critics he would had been harsh, sending every single one of them into the Gloom of Doom.

"But there was one individual that had sparked my interest." The teach murmured, his eyes seemly looking through the past and not at his student.

"It seems she's quite well known in England…" Aaron gazed calmly at the dark brown coffee, deeply into the dark muddy water, like a prophet would with the crystal ball.

"Her name is Fuyuumi Shoko."

* * *

Today there was no practice, but even so my fingers urged me to play. Making music through Corda was something I couldn't stop or put to rest, and therefore I found myself in one of those sound-proof rooms in a music store.

This music store is where I usually worked as a part time job while I studied in high school. Minami's Instrument Shop, was the name of the store. I also knew the owner very well; he was almost like my grandfather.

I first played Canon, my favorite piece. The gentle and elegant sound was barely contained in the room. I closed my eyes, and let my fingers guide me.

The door to the room had half of the side made of glass, to show whether the room was being used or not. And unbeknownst to me, a male with wild chestnut hair stood before the glass side of the door. His piercing crimson eyes studied my every movement as I played.

I opened my eyes, not thinking that I will be facing the door—or to be more specific, the person before me. I gasped, my eyes filled with shock while my hand that held the bow sidetracked.

That single movement caused a scream of terror, nearly destroying my hearing as I flinched. Through that thick glass, Etou stood with an amused smirk. He opened his mouth and muttered something, but it was blocked by the glass. Although there was no need for a detective to discover the unheard words.

Not when I knew after a few seconds of thinking.

_'Needs more focus.'_

By the time I glanced back at the glass, he was gone. I put my violin and bow away before stepping out of the music room, and headed my way to a chestnut haired male.

"It was your fault for appearing all of a sudden." I said accusingly once I stood beside him.

"Not really," He glanced sideway, before tilting his head toward my way and letting a smirk appear on his handsome face. "you can't blame my good looks, which always seem to turn you into a daze." He continued, his face aloof and indifferent.

"W-what? I'm not dazed! You surprised me." I countered, staring intently at the male that almost appeared like a rock star. Forgetting that he was too close and nearly taking over my personal space.

"Oh really? Then what about now? You are blushing as rich as a cherry." His eyes almost seem to have a predatory glint in them as we gazed at each other. His hands were against the book shelf, leaving me trapped. Slowly he leaned closer, his forearm touching the shelf as his nose met mine.

If I was as red as he said, then right at that moment I must had been boiling like a volcano. What was he trying to do? Tease me like Yunoki, or kiss me? But I'm not ready, it will be my first kiss and—and…oh god!

I was about to close my eyes, just waiting to feel those smooth lips and experience my first time…

But as I said, I was about to, which meant no…it didn't happen—whether it was good timing of bad luck, it didn't matter. Not when the one that caught me was:

"Kahoko?" A smooth voiced called, and in one word I could tell it was shocked beyond words and angry from the very bottom of hell.

Etou and I both turned, the wild haired male looking indifferent and a little pissed for being stopped. While I stood with wide eyes, almost like I was caught on the crime scene.

"Kaji Aoi?"

I turned my amber irises to Etou, wondering how he knew Aoi—but at the same time anxious as I watched a glare being shot from both ways.

"Well, what a surprise meeting the prodigy violinist that _quitted_ the violin."

_To be continued…_

* * *

This chapter was kind of short, and I will try to make it up on the next chapter. Updates are yet to be decided, I know I usually update frequently during summer…but this summer will be a little different so there's no saying as of now.

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	10. He Who Plagues My Mind

**The Art of Music**

Sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully I will update more before school starts. Anyway my Summer Art Program had just ended and now I'm busying myself with reading fanfics, my mind is also filled with plots and stories just waiting to write them. Oh well, enjoy yourself and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: He Who Plagues My Mind

"Well, what a surprise meeting the prodigy violinist that _quitted_ the violin."

"That's none of your business." For the first time Aoi's voice was cold, gone were his gentle and flirty tones.

"I agree, if you don't mind I'm taking my cherry somewhere else." Without another word, Etou dragged me out of the store. Now that I think about it, he must have been referring me as cherry, wait what!

"I can't let you do that." Aoi said, his hand holding mine—and successfully stopping Etou.

Did I tell you I didn't like to be in the middle of everything? There was this one time with my neighbors, and now this? Hopefully they won't start pulling my arms off…

"Why?" Etou countered, his eyes narrowing as he pulled me toward him. I softly landed against his well-toned chest, before I was soon pulled away.

"Because I love her, and I can't stand the likes of you touching her." Aoi stated, before caging me inside his arms.

Etou stepped up, his gaze burning as he said, "You love her? But that doesn't mean she is yours does it? If you have the wits to quit the violin, then you should do the same here—coward."

My heart was beating faster than ever, but it wasn't for the excitement of having two men fighting over me. It was the fact that Aoi had confessed his feelings toward me. Yet I was confused as to who I love. I once might I have loved Aoi, but what about now? I was infatuated by the talented males around me, but I couldn't call it love.

"I had reasons for quitting the violin, and Kahoko is someone I will never give up." The handsome emerald eyed male informed.

"Reasons? If one of your reasons is because of another prodigy violinist, then I must say you are running away even now." Etou pointed out, harshly pushing Aoi's shoulder and taking advantage of his releasement on his cherry. He placed both of his hands on my waist, and rested his chin on top of my head as if challenging the other.

"I'm not." Aoi deadpanned, as his eyes turned a few shades darker. I shivered as I watched the sudden change in Aoi's demeanor.

"Prove it in the next Fall Music Competition held in Paris." Etou smirked, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek and walking away.

I stood there as I wondered what had just happened, but there was no more time as Aoi's emerald gaze landed on me. He stared intensely on the cheek Etou had kissed, until finally coming with a decision.

He slowly walked toward me, taking a handkerchief and in one smooth motion wiped off the place Etou had just kissed.

"What I said before is real, I do love you." He whispered, yet his voice sounded defeated like he had been hurt.

"I believe in you." I replied, not only for his confession but for the heated talk I just heard.

* * *

I was walking back to my apartment, until I bumped into something solid when I turned. I looked up only to meet warm amber irises.

"Good evening." Tsuchiura greeted in his gentleman way.

"Ah, hello." Was all I could come up with at the moment.

"Meeting someone?" I casually asked, before Tsuchiura guided me to another part of the street.

"No, will you care to dine with me?" He asked, slowly moving to a well known street.

"I can't say much can I?" I joked, but deep down I was conscious of his hand placed on my back. I noted the perfect size of his hand for playing piano, and how warm it was for a chilling night.

"True, is it okay if is an Italian restaurant?"

"It's fine."

Once we arrived, I stared up and down the very well-known restaurant. Not only is it well-known, it costed a lot to dine there, but for some it was worth it since the food was first rated. Now the only question is how Tsuchiura was able to get a table without first calling. Is the male beside me that famous or just rich?

"Welcome Mr. Tsuchiura." The manager greeted with a polite bow, before guiding us to a table near the window.

I noted the change in the environment as soon as we settled down on our chairs.

Everyone's gazes were drawn to the forest green haired male before her, and some of the females were even blushing and sending flirty smiles. I agree that Tsuchiura is an extremely handsome male, and not to forget the fact that he is a gentleman and as it seems rich as well. But that couldn't be all the reasons for such an attention.

"What would you like to order?" The pianist questioned, his gaze never taking a second glance at the menu.

"Ummm I'm not sure; I will just order the same thing as you." I answered, before closing the menu and looking straight in the eyes of beautiful amber eyes.

Tsuchiura broke the gaze to call one of the waitresses, and as he ordered the meals, my gaze was drawn to the busy streets. Everyone was going about their own business, lovers held hands, some of the women gossiped, and businessmen hurried their ways. It seems normal at first glance, but there was a deep story to tell in each person.

Forgotten were the stares of customers or the blushing waitress as she wrote down the orders, and even the talks of the pianist before her.

"What are you thinking?" The pianist asked, as he too stared through the glass and into the busy streets.

"Look at that man over there." I pointed to the male sitting on the bench, his head bowed in defeat.

"What about him?"

"He's a businessman that had just lost a big part of his money because of the drop of stocks. Not only that, he's filing papers to divorce the women he loves. His love for her is still there, that's what he thought, but she had found someone else. He's taking his son while his ex-wife will be taking his daughter, but if worst comes to worst he might lose his job and even his son since he won't be able to support him." I finished, as I returned my gaze to my partner.

He looked incredulous as he asked, "You know him?"

"Nope." I answered truthfully.

"Then how do you know?"

"I came up with it."

And then there was a rich laugher from the pianist, the customers turned to stare and some commented on how beautiful he laughed—_are they serious?_

"Tell me another one." He finally said as he calmed down, and we both glanced back at the busy streets.

"See that lady in the red dress?" I pointed to the lady standing outside, like she was waiting for someone.

"She had been waiting there for hours, her boyfriend was supposed to meet her at five but it was currently seven. He had called her and told her the date was cancelled, but she still waited for him. She told him so. Her feet are sore, and she's at the edge of crying but she still waited. Some guys flirted with her, but she ignored them and kept waiting. But then her boyfriend finally came, apologizing and holding her hands to warm them up from the chilly night. He kissed each of her fingers before guiding her to a café, and buying something warm for her, who had stood outside with a red dress." Just as I finished, a male came up to the lady in the red dress.

It looked like he was bowing and apologizing, and just as I said, took the lady's hands into his. He did not kiss them; he warmed them and took her to a café.

"It was pretty accurate, don't you think?" Tsuchiura commented as he sipped the ice water.

"I guess, want to hear another one?"

"Why not."

I stared at him instead of looking at the streets, before finally saying:

"You started playing the piano at a very young age; you were talented and even better than older kids." At the last comment, something in Tsuchiura changed.

"You were compared, and even though you were better than most they did not give you an award. You were supposed to win first place, yet you landed as third. You wanted to give up, felt that you have been cheated and yet you kept playing. Until finally they had to acknowledge you, but you aimed higher and higher—never stopping. And today you had become one of the most famous pianists at the age of twenty." I finished, before taking a sip of my water.

Tsuchiura looked shocked as he said, "Can you read the past?"

This time it was my turn to laugh, I ignored the stares as I replied, "No, I read that in a magazine."

We both laughed, before calming down as the food arrived.

* * *

"Why's the reason that you started describing people's past?" Tsuchiura asked as we walked toward our apartment building.

"Is a game my friend Mio started, she's a writer now so I guess it was an exercise for her." I replied as I gazed ahead, Vienna was especially beautiful at night when the streets are lit by the stores and street lights.

"I see…" Tsuchiura whispered, studying me at the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to have any recital anytime soon?" He asked, as we both entered the apartment building.

"No, it seems my teacher has something else in mind." I pressed the button, as we both patiently waited for the elevator.

"Would that mean you will be unable to go with me to an Opera House?" Tsuchiura questioned playfully.

"I will love to go, what's the play going to be about?" The elevator arrived, and we stepped in as we discussed about the play.

"Salome will be the play we will be watching." The pianist informed as he pressed the floor number.

"Salome…sounds familiar." I mumbled, pondering where I have heard that word.

"This opera is one of the most famous for its Dance of the Seven Veils, but currently is better known for the shocking scene at the end. The large orchestra that will be accompanying this play is pretty famous too."

"Then I can't wait to see it." The elevator finally arrived to the seventh floor, and we both moved toward our apartment that was situated to the left.

"The play is in Friday, at eight, I will come pick you up at seven thirty." Tsuchiura stated as he walked to my door and said his goodbye.

Once inside my apartment, my gaze travel throughout the living room. Everything seems fine, the same way I left it. That is it you did not include Shimizu laying flat on his stomach sleeping.

I moved toward the couch, ready to place a blanket on him, until I met sleepy aqua blue irises. His hair was tousled, and his clothing wrinkled, but he still appeared like an angel. _So cute…_

"Kaho-sempai…your back…" He mumbled, before his stomach growled loudly.

"You didn't have dinner yet?" I asked, my voice laced with concern as I kneeled before him.

"I was…waiting for Kaho-sempai…"

"You didn't have to, there were some leftover in the fridge. Actually, I will go cook something for you now." I said, after thinking about this morning mess I will never let Shimizu near the kitchen. Not even for the microwave. Fridge? Possible, but not the stove or the oven.

Or the toaster. Or the blender. Or the dishwasher. The list could just keep going, might as well ban Shimizu from the kitchen all together.

I made some Caesar salad, grill chicken, and some rice. I went back to the sleeping figure on the couch, and without warning ticked the blonde. I have learned that Shimizu was a deep sleeper, and most options were impossible against this cellist, so my only choices were to call his name a thousand times, or just tickle him.

I chose the latter, which proves to be just as effective and faster. After getting the blonde to open his enchanting blue eyes, I guided him toward the counter or the kitchen island in other words.

He ate slowly, painfully so—therefore I decided to start washing some of the dishes left from breakfast, and the other that had been used for dinner.

"I guess I cook too much…" I stared at the food on the dish.

I got used to cooking for two people now, so it seems I will I have to give these to one of my neighbors.

I first headed to Tsuchiura's door, but then I remembered we both just had dinner together so instead I headed to Tsukimori-kun's apartment.

After knocking a few times, the door finally opened. I expected to meet Rui or Tsukimori, but instead my eyes connected with grey eyes. He appeared to be in his mid forties, with a cold look in his eyes, he questioned:

"May I help you?"

After waking up from my shock I said, "Oh, I cooked too much and wondered if you may like some?" thought it sounded like a question; I wasn't prepare to see a stranger. I double checked the door number, and noted that I wasn't mistaken—so who is he?

"That will be fine." The cold looking male answered, before another voice sounded from behind him.

"Hino?"

I cocked my head to the side to peer inside the apartment and see who had called. There, a blue haired male dressed in sweat pants, and white T-shirt came into view.

Who knew my neighbor was so fit? The shirt made his flat stomach apparent, and the muscles that flexed as he moved his hands. A small towel was around his shoulders, as he dried his hair with one hand and walked toward the door. The older male moved back into the apartment, and in his wake was Tsukimori.

"I cooked extra and was wondering if you might want some." I replied, hoping that my cheeks weren't burning like my neck was.

"Thank you." He replied, before taking the food from my hands. He purposely avoided from touching me, and then before I knew it he had said, "Good night." And closed the door.

Why was he so cold hearted? I thought we were friends now…or does he think of me as a rival?

_What is it?_

* * *

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend?" Tsukimori's teacher commented from the leather sofa.

"She's not my girlfriend." The blue haired violinist coldly replied, covering his blush with his towel over his head.

"Then is she _just_ a neighbor?" His teacher made the emphasis on 'just' evident as he switched the channels.

"I'm not sure." Tsukimori Len was confused for the first time in his life as to where the redhead landed in his life.

The prodigy violinist sat on the longer leather couch, as he studied the music sheets before him. Rui had retired to his room, when he had arrived back.

"How come you are not heading back to the hotel yet?" He questioned, but did not bother to lift his gaze as he kept studying the sheets.

"I have a few questions for you, before I leave." His teacher told him with clarity, the voice he used so often in his teaching. This time, Tsukimori could not just avoid his teacher calculating eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to participate in the Fall Music Competition?"

"Yes." Was his firm answered, as he crossed his legs and took the coffee on the glass table.

"Are you ready to face him?" His teacher shot another question without hesitating.

"Yes." Tsukimori nodded, yet his inside shook at the mention of **him**.

"Then you must know he will be one of the critics, and that his student will also be participating." At that moment, Tsukimori was at the verge of dropping his coffee.

**He** will be a critic at the competition, and **his** student will be there…the person **he** acknowledges.

Tsukimori had thought he was finally prepared to face him, but he was wrong. His play haven't changed, it was still the emotionless and perfect textbook violin. Not only that, the mention of **his** student was enough to unsettle him. When he had first met him, he had criticized his skills, saying he could never reach higher. It pained him; he who was praised and named the most gifted was ignored.

And when Tsukimori had first learned that **he** had found a student, one that was better and much more talented it brought his world to the edge. If he acknowledged that person, then he too will consider that person as his rival and an obstacle.

"He told me himself." His teacher confirmed, without the need of hearing his question.

Tsukimori stayed quiet for a moment, not even bothering to say goodbye to his teacher. Aaron turned to leave, knowing that his student needed sometime.

"Do you know who his student is?" Tsukimori stood up, calling out his question before his teacher could leave.

Aaron opened the door, turning to meet Tsukimori's gaze before answering:

"Even I don't know, after all he likes to keep it secret."

And the door closed with a silent click.

Tsukimori sat back down, his eyes trained on the food the redhead had given him. It was probably cold now. But he didn't care, there were so many questions. Who was his student? Is it as amazing as he imagined? Will his world collapse if he ever met said student?

Tsukimori decided to abandon all his questioning, and take a bite of the rice and grilled chicken before him. Even cold, it tasted good. It released him from whatever worries he had before.

"Kahoko…" He whispered into the quiet living room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Now who is this **he **Tsukimori is talking about? Oooh we are going deeper into the story, I wonder who will have Kahoko's heart at the end… The next chapter will be about Yunoki and Hihara since we haven't seen them much, and maybe the date that is coming up with Tsuchiura. When will we get to see Fuyumi…and the other characters? Oh and who is the mysterious student…oh so many questions~

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	11. Accusing the Innocent

**The Art of Music**

So I have finally updated after a long time, I hope you like this chapter and would review! I'm sure you are all dying to know what's going to happen in this chapter so I won't say much—see you in the next chapter, hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Accusing the Innocent

Today was Friday, and I was not ready. I have been deciding what to wear, yet as I stared at my closet I had no idea what would be appropriate for an opera. Should I just go with casual or formal? Plain or elegant? What about my makeup?

As my mind went in circles, and my eyes kept darting from left to right—I was too busy to notice that someone had entered my room.

Just when I had finally picked my outfit, I swiftly turned to get my makeup prepare. Well, not before bumping into Shimizu-kun and nearly tripping over my foot. Without thinking I grab onto Shimizu-kun, and the next thing I know I am clinging to him for my dear life.

"That was a close one." I said, releasing a sigh as I turned toward my human pillar.

I was wrong to assume it was Shimizu-kun, because the next think I know I am staring right into amber eyes. Then I notice the long silky hair brushing against my cheek, and the bittersweet smell of flowers.

My obvious reaction was to exclaim, "Yunoki?"

The male before me—which I might add I was still holding onto him like my life depended on it—smirked and slowly began to lean forward. Just when his lips were about to grace mine, the door suddenly opened. And the next thing I know Hihara yells, "What happen is there a fire?"

If I might say something, I would tell you that this does not happen often in my life. Neither is handsome males falling from the sky, or a date with a famous pianist. Yet somehow the golden ticket had landed on my hands, and now I know about seven hot guys. Wait, it was nine—ugh, I lost count.

Anyway let's go back to my current dilemma. Yunoki still had his hands on my waist, and was still very close to my face. And Hihara? I wasn't sure, because I couldn't really see him—all I know is that he had gone terribly quiet.

Something was wrong.

"Kaho-sempai, Tsuchiura- sempai is here." Shimizu-kun announced, and I might add he sounded pretty shocked. Usually he spoke really slow, but this time he formed a perfect sentence without a delay. Why did it feel as if I have been cheating my boyfriend behind his back? I don't even have a boyfriend to begin with!

"Kaho is not true right?" Hihara questioned, his voice wavering as he got within my range of vision.

Finally, I detached myself from Yunoki, and shook myself from my frozen state. Oh god, this was so embarrassing and my date had just seen me hugging another guy. But it wasn't intentional, I mean I was about to fall and—why am I explain it to myself? Kahoko wake up! You are losing it—

"I was about to fall, so I held onto Yunoki — is not what you are thinking about and you see I didn't know what to wear. Is my first time going to the opera, so it took me a while to find what I wanted to wear…" I rambled on, until I realized that there was no need to explain as much as I had to.

Tsuchiura and Hihara both had a relieved face, which I wasn't sure why and Shimizu-kun seemed to realize something and smiled.

"I will help you pick something Kaho-sempai." The blonde haired angel said, and then I watched through stunned irises as my roommate guided the musicians out of my room.

Later on I learned that Shimizu-kun had great sense of fashion, and was able to pull an outfit from my closet which I never even knew I had one. He was good at matching and complementing colors, and he knew exactly what one should wear for an opera.

So as I stepped out from my bathroom, I wore an elegant black skirt and a lace dark pink top. On my neck was a pearl necklace. I carried a small metallic pink bag, and for my makeup it was a pretty simple and natural pink flush for cheeks, and light colored eye shadow.

"You were a great help Shimizu-kun." I said cheerfully, before giving him a hug.

"My sister is a designer, so she always made clothes for me. I guess I picked one or two things from her." Shimizu-kun answered in his very signature way. Slow and sleepy.

He wrapped his hands around my back, and we stayed like that for awhile. I was unable to pull back, and I wondered why he wasn't letting go.

"Kaho-sempai…"

Just when the young cellist was about to say more, Hihara called out, "Are you ready?"

And just like that the spell was broken, and the angel had released me. I turned my gaze toward those very enchanting aqua orbs, and I wondered what he would had said if he haven't been interrupted.

"Kaho-chan?"

I turned my eyes toward the door, and I finally answered, "I'm ready." With that said I opened the door and stepped out. Right there, in my living room stood three handsome males wearing very elegant clothing.

"Wow, you look really pretty." Hihara said, as he closed his distance between me and him.

I was slow sometimes, but then everything began to fit together. It wasn't just Tsuchiura that was dressed nicely; Hihara and Yunoki were as well. And as I turned back to look at Shimizu-kun, I finally noticed that he too was wearing a suit.

Tsuchiura as if he had read my mind said, "They are coming as well."

I nodded numbly.

"Yes, what a coincidence I might say." Yunoki added, one hand on his chin looking thoughtful.

It was so obvious that it wasn't a coincidence; he probably overheard my conversation with Tsuchiura and decided to come along. I guess my date with the famous pianist had changed, and now I will be going with a flutist, a trumpeter, and a cellist. What a weird combination I must say…

* * *

So here I am the odd one in a group of gorgeous musicians. Every female seems to turn around like they had inner radars for handsome males. But the next thing I know I find myself being glared at with jealousy. Now this wasn't my plan, but since when do things turn as planned?

"Kaho-chan are you cold?" Hihara asked, his eyes glittering with concern.

It must be noticeable that I was shivering, or was it the fact that I was pale and held my arms crossed? Either way, I nodded—I guess this is what I get for not taking consideration that an opera house could be so cold.

"Here." Tsuchiura said, covering my shoulders with his warm and big jacket.

Yunoki only gazed with mild amusement, while Hihara that had been about to take off his own jacket put it back on reluctantly.

"Sorry, I forgot to pick a jacket for you." Shimizu-kun said, his head slightly bowed. And I couldn't help but find it cute, so I hugged him—my way of reassuring him that it was all okay.

Just then I felt the glares from the females increase. With my back turned from Tsuchiura and the others, I did not realize that they were staring through narrowed eyes. I also did not see the face of Shimizu-kun as he smiled in triumph at Tsuchiura and the others.

_That little…_

"The show is going to start soon, so let's go and find our seats first." Yunoki stated, still staring at the supposed angel.

"Okay let's go." I let go of Shimizu-kun and headed toward the French doors, which will lead us toward our first rated seats. Behind me, Tsuchiura, Hihara, and Yunoki turned their eyes to the blonde. Shimizu-kun on the other hand ignored them, and decided to walk beside me. And before I knew it there was a debate on who shall sit where. I guess no matter how old or famous they were, they could still be childish too.

* * *

After half of the show went by, I needed to use the bathroom. While Hihara wanted a drink of water, and Yunoki wanted to stretch his feet, Tsuchiura and Shimizu-kun stayed behind.

Now as I looked around for a bathroom, I found myself lost. Yes, I was lost and now I didn't know how to return or where the bathroom could be. So as I looked around, passed through hallways and turned from aisles to another I finally found someone that could help me.

"Um excuse me could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked as I neared the stranger.

He turned toward me, his dark crimson eyes sending shivers down my spine. They were red, dark, and mysterious, unlike his bluish black hair. He was tall, wearing an expensive Armani business suit, accompanied with a red tie with stripes which brought out the color of his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here; this is an exclusive area and only with a pass can enter." Wasn't the response I was looking for, and neither was the tone of his voice. It was arrogant and strict, so serious and businesslike. It put me on my toes, ready to snap at him. I mean I was asking kindly wasn't I? Couldn't he just tell me where it was and get it over with?

"I was lost and I didn't know it was an exclusive area." I answered meekly instead, blushing at the fact that I couldn't do the same thing in real life like I could in my mind.

"So you are saying you came in here, and no one stopped you? I don't believe so; the employees here are very strict which makes me think you sneaked in. After all you must have come in here knowing that Etou Kiriya was performing."

What did Etou had anything to do with me looking for a bathroom? I didn't even know Etou was having a performance here! If I could I would have screamed bloody murder, telling this arrogant jerk that I was indeed lost and I wasn't 'sneaking' in as he accused me of doing. But instead I say:

"I'm not sneaking in; I'm just looking for a bathroom and got lost—"

"Yes, that's what every other female would say when they get caught."

The dark haired, red eyed male interrupted not bothering to hear me out and instead preparing to call the security. I unable to take it any longer took his cell phone and glared. For the first time in my whole life, I exploded like in my imagination.

Or so I wished.

"I didn't sneak in; I was looking for the bathroom."

My voice wasn't loud, and neither was I screaming bloody murder. It was still the nervous and kind of meek tone, even in such a tight spot where I should had exploded—I couldn't. Right then inside my head, I scowled myself for not having the guts to yell at that arrogant man.

"Really? Why don't you come with me, maybe when you get to see Etou Kiriya you would say otherwise then?"

Before I could say no, he pulled me toward the French doors and once inside I heard the most beautiful sound. Unlike the opera I was just in with actors singing, this was an orchestras playing. The orchestra was playing along with the violin, and even though there were so many instruments, one particular violin stood out. The sound was strong, elegant, and very enchanting.

I glanced down, and at the very corner was Etou playing solo. I guess I knew why the man beside me had said it was an exclusive area. Where areas in the opera I sat in one of the best seats, this one was one of the only few. It showed the whole orchestra, and right here where I stood I could hear and see the best play.

"So do you admit you were sneaking in?"

"Why? Do you hate to be wrong?" I asked back, not knowing were the confident had come from.

"I know I am right."

"Just admit it; you don't want to be told you are wrong that's why you brought me here."

"If you tell me truthfully that you sneaked in I will let you off."

"Why do you think I will be sneaking?"

"Because you were near Etou Kiriya's dressing room, and it isn't the first time a female like you had done it."

"How many times do I have to tell you I wasn't sneaking in? I was looking for a bathroom and got lost."

"Right, that's what someone like you would say when you get caught."

"What do you mean by someone like me?" I gritted out, my fist tightening.

"A girl with an unrequired love for a famous young artist currently known all over the world for not only its classical plays but also for the electric violin performances."

Okay so Etou was famous, but I didn't know that! And why am I being accused _again_? Oh because this man just couldn't accept he was wrong!

"Look if I can see Etou he will be able to tell you that I am innocent!"

The solo was about to end, so maybe Etou would be able to tell this man that I was in no way sneaking in.

"See him? You sneaked in just to be able to meet the young artist; I guess that's how far a fan would go."

"I know him."

"If you knew him, then all the others that had been caught also knew him as well."

This man was about to drive me to my limits, the next thing I know I would be pushing him from the balcony.

He took hold of my wrist and began to drag me toward the French doors, once out he began to pull me from where I had come from. This dark haired man was probably going to bring me to the security and then maybe to the police station! And all because he didn't want to admit he was wrong.

"Cherry?"

I turned; my face full of relief—finally Etou will be able to clear my innocence. As I watched with happiness, Etou closed his distance and stood before me his gaze trailing toward the hand holding my wrist.

"You know her?" The man that had been accusing me asked, his voice full with disbelief. Right then inside my mind I was dancing and singing.

"Yeah, my cherry." Okay so Etou wasn't exactly clearing my reputation, but at least the man holding my wrist knows that I do indeed know Etou and wasn't 'sneaking' in.

"Cherry?" The man asked, still sounding doubtful.

I turned toward him and smiled, pulling my wrist out of his grasp. "See? I wasn't lying." I told him in a taunting way. Finally I can act like I had thought in my mind—no more nervous wavering voice.

His dark red eyes seem to glow as he glared at me before turning back to Etou, "This girl was sneaking into the exclusive area, close to your dressing room."

Oh, he shouldn't have said that…

"Really?" Etou said, sending a smirk to my way. Way to boost an arrogant ego.

I'm so dead.

"Cherry if you wanted to see my show you could have asked, I could had even given you a special pass." You see what you can do when you boost someone ego, especially when they were already so big?

"My name is Hino Kahoko, not Cherry. Also I got lost while looking for the bathroom; I wasn't trying to sneak in." I said, feeling like I had repeated this a million times.

"If you say so…" Etou trailed off, still smirking.

"Just tell how to get back to the Solomon opera show." I said at last, ready to leave and never see these two again.

"Keep walking straight, turn left toward the stairs, go down then turn right you will see a hallway follow it and then turn right again there will be an employee there that will guide you back." The man wearing the expensive suit said. I stared at him, suspicious. How could I have come all the way here? No wonder he didn't believe me, and also this man could possibly be sending me to a trap.

Like toward the security, telling them that I was a crazy redhead on the loose with criminal record.

"Who did you come with to watch Solomon?" Etou asked, his voice slightly curious and a little bit suspicious.

Again I felt like I was cheating behind my boyfriend's back, but as I reminded myself I didn't have a boyfriend to begin with.

"With Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, and Shimizu-kun." Now Etou did look slightly jealous, and for what reason I wasn't too sure.

"They sound like names of males, but I could be wrong they are last names right?"

I got the feeling that I was walking on some dangerous ground.

"Yeah…" I turned, not bothering in acknowledging the male in Armani suit.

"Bye." I called out to Etou as I headed toward the way the man had told me.

"'I'm following her." Etou declared after a second thought.

* * *

Kira Akihiko found himself amused, the redhead wasn't what he had thought and now he was more than just curious. Maybe it will be worthwhile during his stay in Vienna. She was interesting, and had some sides of her that he first doubted she had. After all that meek tone suddenly turned taunting and what once appeared to be shy could be fierce.

* * *

Finally after the employee had guided me back, and I was once again in a familiar setting I went to look for Yunoki and the others. The show must have ended, since a lot of people were filling the lobby.

"Kaho-chan!" I turned toward the cheerful voice, glad that it didn't take too much to find them. Or was it the other was around?

"Where have you been?" Tsuchiura asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Did you get lost looking for the bathroom?" Yunoki guessed, which I must say he was correct as always.

I laughed nervously, before saying, "Yeah I did, and I still haven't found the bathroom yet…"

"You are hopeless." Yunoki smirked, his voice not just sweet but taunting as well.

"Need help?" Tsuchiura offered, looking relief that I wasn't hurt just lost.

"Kaho-sempai I will show you the way." Shimizu-kun said instead, ready to take my hand and guide me.

"Don't worry, I will be doing that." This time the offer did not come from one of my companions, no it was from Etou as he stepped next me and rested his hand on my waist.

"Your friend Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, his eyes still glued to the hand on my waist.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." Etou corrected, pulling me closer toward him. Now this wasn't at all what I had imagined, no actually I haven't even thought this outcome could even be possible.

Shimizu-kun, Yunoki, Hihara, and Tsuchiura stood in silence, their faces mixed with shock and anger. Now this is the perfect timing to run for it, and I mean now!

"Don't believe me?" Etou continued, leaning forward so that our noses were touching. He slowly pulled my chin, making me face him. Oh my god, Kahoko this is not the time to be frozen…

"Then I will show you."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Okay! A cliffhanger, how thrilling—I haven't done it for a long time and I thought this was the perfect time to do it. Now that I had introduced a new character, and had heated the story what will happen next? Is a fight going to break out? Will Etou kiss Kahoko? How will Kira fit into Kahoko life? For now—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	12. Before the Naked Eye

**The Art of Music**

So here is chapter 12, took me awhile to update. I must admit this one was hard to write, usually I already have all my ideas and plot on my mind. But this one proves to be a little different, since I wanted to add some excitement into the story. Overall I think this was a pretty interesting chapter, although the next one will probably be more thrilling than the last. Anyway I won't say much for now, so have fun reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Before the Naked Eye**

"Then I will show you."

And then his lips landed against mine.

What felt like hours were actually seconds, and even as I heard a gasp my mind was on its way to La-La-Land. Not because those lips were soft and warm, but because I felt like I could just melt with the burning of embarrassment lighting my cheeks.

Just when everything was getting out of hand, those lips were gone and instead I was staring straight at golden orbs.

I blinked a few times, my eyes dry from the long exposure.

"Are you okay Hino?" Tsuchiura asked, his voice gentle and smooth.

I turned left and right, checking my surrounding, and finally I spotted Etou. I wasn't just confused, I was utterly speechless. My second kiss was stolen, but it wasn't just that—I was wondering why all this crazy stuffs kept happening to me. Should I be asking an exorcist or buy some kind of charm to stop these males from scaring the living daylights out of me? I seriously didn't know.

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara waved his hand before my face, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched me blink a few times.

"Huh?" I shook myself until at last my mind could grasp what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Tsuchiura repeated, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh…I'm fine." I answered, yet I wasn't quite sure—was I?

"What should we do with him?" Yunoki asked, his arms locking Etou from struggling.

"Eh?" I exclaimed, finally taking the whole picture in.

Etou had been kissing me, but obviously Tsuchiura and Yunoki had pulled him away. And now as I gathered my thoughts, Etou was being held by his arms and as it seem—unbreakable.

"Obviously this is harassment and we should be reporting the police." Yunoki said in his matter of fact tone, which by the way was as unnerving as hearing thunders and wind.

"I'm her boyfriend." Etou said through gritted teethes.

"No, I am!" Hihara-sempai shot in return.

"I thought I was." Tsuchiura added right after.

"Is me." Yunoki commented, his lips pulled into a very kind yet fake smile. The one that usually sends shivers down my back and makes the hair on my arms stand up.

I could just hear my inner alarms ringing, even my woman instinct was screaming. I just knew this wasn't going to end well…

"Kaho-sempai…" I turned toward Shimizu-kun, my face pale as I prayed.

Please…please…don't say what I'm thinking…please—

"…is time to wake up…" The voice trailed off, but not soon after I shot off from my warm bed.

"It was just a dream..." I mumbled, as the back of my hand ran across my forehead.

"Kaho-sempai fainted."

"Hm?" I hummed, as I thought back to what had happened last night.

"What?" I said, barely holding my tongue from screaming.

This couldn't be happening to me, is one thing when your kiss is stolen from you, but is another thing completely when you faint right after. I couldn't have embarrassed myself more than I did last night. And as I thought back, I couldn't help but sink against my bed. I wanted to bury my face against my soft pillow and just disappear from the world as I know it.

"Kaho-sempai, Jin-sensei asked you to meet him today at twelve." The usual sleepy and monotone voice did not help my predicament.

"You will be late Kaho-sempai." I really could care less about being late, not when I felt like my life was over.

Yes, it was over.

Well that was _before_ I connected the dots.

Meet—twelve—late—Jin-sensei.

"What!" This time I couldn't help but scream as I shot off the bed and ran toward my bathroom. Well, not before bumping my shin against the coffee table and moaning in pain. There will be a bruise later on, but who cared when my teacher from hell will be cutting my throat?

I made it out of the bathroom in record time; if five minutes including showering and brushing my teethes wasn't a record time I didn't know what was.

My hair was tied into a loose ponytail, but my clothes were just random—grabbing whatever inside my closet and then I was out of the apartment.

Of course, ever the lady—I shouted my goodbyes to Shimizu-kun as I ran toward the elevator. As seconds ticked by, and sweat began to roll down my forehead, my attention was fully focused on the metal doors.

_Any minute now…_

I wondered then why I haven't thought about the stairs. Oh well, too late now…

The metal doors began to crack, and I was all too relief to actually notice who stood beyond those doors. And when a redhead like me was impatient there was no time to wait, so as I saw my chance come—I slipped in.

And what happen next? I come face to face with Tsukimori, and he is not happy to see me. No, in fact he was glaring so hard at me I couldn't help but flinch.

Now what had I done to the sky blue haired prodigy?

"I have been looking for you." His voice was as cold as ever, and with those narrowed eyes he appeared even more menacing.

"Eh?"

It seems that when dealing with these boys, my only reaction is 'eh?' or 'huh?' Not really impressive, and it sounded rather dumb if you ask me—yet that's all I could muster as Tsukimori took hold of my wrist and began to drag me to his apartment.

Did I mention my life was on the line?

"Tsukimori I have to see my teacher could we talk after?" I asked, trying to pull my wrist from his iron grip.

But all my words fell on deaf ears, because the next thing I know I found myself locked inside his apartment. It was such a disadvantage being a girl at times, or maybe it was just unfair when males used force. No matter how hard I tried, my wrist still remained caged within his grasp.

Now with my back facing the door and with Tsukimori on the opposite side, I would say I was on dangerous ground as I faced the violinist.

I could already hear the piano playing along with thunders in the background, as my gaze connected with unusual golden yellow irises. I just knew today wasn't my day when I stepped out of my bed and bumped against the coffee table. It was even worst knowing that Tsukimori would probably skin me alive for some unknown reason. And even if I somehow managed to survive the prodigy violinist, I wouldn't be able to stand a chance against my teacher.

"Hino…"

I focused my eyes back on those unusual colored irises, praying that he would be swift and clean so I wouldn't suffer too much.

"…be my…"

Okay so he was really sadistic, I mean how hard could it be to say a few words? He looked as if this was so hard and it really pained him, but hey I didn't have a whole day—and maybe not even a minute to spare knowing my teacher was probably boiling from anger.

"…partner."

"Huh?"

_Hino…be my…partner? _

Something must be wrong with my hearing, did I just heard what I just heard? I mean it didn't make sense, I must have heard him wrong because I'm sure I just heard him say 'Hino…be my…partner.' Yes, that must be it my hearing is so bad I heard…

What's with all these 'hearing' and 'heard'?

"Hino?"

"Partner?" I responded back, raising my eyebrows as I searched his eyes in hopes of finding any type of hint.

Tsukimori seem to realize my confusion since he began to say, "I am having a duet, but my current partner couldn't make it, so I want you to fill in her part."

I nodded, feeling relief that it wasn't what I thought. I really didn't need another guy to jump in when already the balance was so bad. Just imagine the balance scale, on the left is Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Etou, and Shimizu-kun and then turn to the right side and there you will find a redhead lifted impossibly high. Then imagine Tsukimori dropped into the scale, and the next thing you know the redhead is shooting toward the heavens.

_It could be worse…_

A voice echoed inside my mind.

"We will be practicing three hours a day since there's not much time before the duet. So let's start around five. I know a place where we could practice till eight." With that said Tsukimori handed me a piece of paper which I believe contained the address.

"Be prepare, we will be playing Chaconne by Vitali."

Right then I really wanted to groan and complain, I mean have I even accepted to be his partner? Because the last time I checked—I haven't. And why did it have to be Chaconne?

I glanced up at Tsukimori; his face was still impassive, but in those golden yellow eyes I could see a glint. I shivered, feeling a sense of déjà vu at that very moment.

* * *

"Kaho, it was okay to be late once or twice…but I won't accept another lateness!" Jin-sensei scolded, and I just knew he was ready to launch an all out lecture.

Today just wasn't my day.

"Especially around this time of the year," Now this got my attention. "August and September are two important months for you. After all you will be traveling with a group of aspiring musicians all over Europe to further deepen your connection with music. Learn different styles, play difficult songs, and perform before an audience. Not only that, to conquer that one flaw you have in your music."

I froze at the very last words of his speech. A flaw. Jin-sensei had told me many times that there's a flaw in my play, is one, but a very vital one. Even after so many years I still wasn't sure, and I have yet to discover how to fix it.

"I have already told Shimizu about this program, and he said he wanted to join. You Kaho have no choice in this matter, it is very important you correct that flaw. Or you will not be able to pass the very first test of The Fall Music Competition."

I nodded, determine to correct whatever flaw my teacher had said. If I wanted to rise in the music industry, then such a big flaw could mean the end of my career. And it hasn't even officially started.

"The program starts on August first and ends around the mid of September. I will give you more information later, but for now enjoy your last two weeks." Jin-sensei smirked, one so evil I knew this program wouldn't end well for me.

"My good friend will be one of the leader and guide, I'm sure you will learn a lot from him." Okay, my teacher definitely had some plans for me, but as to what I will have to wait and find out.

Although, anyone that was a good friend of Jin-sensei was probably of his same kind; evil, sadistic, and full of machinations.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to those last months of my vacation.

* * *

"No, you are moving too slow. The tempo should be speeding, is allegro can't you see it? And what was that mediocre playing at the beginning? I hear screams instead of the singing of your violin. Play from the start one more time."

I admit when he said we will be practicing, I had believed that he and I would be playing together. I was wrong to assume that, because the next thing I find out I'm the one that is playing by myself—hello is a duet?

But no, he said his play was perfect—down to the last notes of the song—and that it was me that posed a problem. Obviously, Tsukimori could very well be one of my teacher's best friends. He was cold, evil, and just as tough during practice as one of my teacher's.

It was back to hell all over again, which reminded me why I should never agree to play a duet with Tsukimori ever again.

As I began to play the beginning of Chaconne, I changed my position and closed my eyes. Feeling the harmony of the song, my fingers dancing across the strings, and as the pace moved I found myself wanting to drift back and forth with the music.

"Stop."

I stopped reluctantly, which caused a screech from my violin. I wasn't sure _what_ I had done wrong this time. It felt so right, I even thought it was perfect so much that I wanted to move as I played. Yet Tsukimori didn't look please as he glared through narrowed irises.

"Let's end the practice for today." He began packing, and if I didn't know better I would had thought he was rushing. But why? Had I done such a horrible job that he couldn't stand being by my side any longer?

Before I could even place my violin back on the red case, Tsukimori was flying out the door and vanishing from my sight. I sighed, settling my instrument back inside the case and securely closing it. I then collect all the music sheets and placed them neatly inside my red folder. Well, it was late already—should I buy take-out?

Shimizu-kun was probably hungry by now, and take-out would be faster.

Chinese take-out it is.

* * *

Tsukimori felt as if he was being drowned in his own emotions. He was angry, jealous, sad, nervous, and even a little shocked. Sure, he had asked Hino because he wanted to test her potential, but he hasn't expected _that_.

At first it had been horrible; the tune was off and had some really stiff sounds. Nothing special. But then she began to improve as the hour passed. And after two hour she understood the song, even playing most of the part correct. Still a little awkward, but that could be fixed in matters of days.

She adapted fast to new songs, and expressed them well. Unlike him, she did not try to get her play perfect and identical to the original piece. No she added her own, and even then it could still be distinguished as Chaconne.

It was at the very end of her play that sent chills down his spine. Her eyes were close, so she didn't see him but he was practically frozen as he watched her. Her music seemed to be the only sound he could hear, and even now it was still ringing.

The intensity of it, her fingers waltzing, and the bow gliding down in swift movement was everything he had expected from the best. And he had founded it in her. No one else was as great as him, or so he believed—but little by little he began to see that she could be his equal and his rival.

He could feel his fingers twitching, longing to play to his heart content.

And he did just that.

* * *

The following days had been a nightmare for me. I realized—belatedly—that Tsukimori was in fact a slave driver. Those three hours a day was my living hell as I practiced till my fingers fell. They _hurt_, and every day I came home I sunk them in ice water and then rubbed lotion on my bruised fingers.

With fingers like these, I opted to take-outs since I didn't trust Shimizu-kun in the kitchen.

My schedule was full for the whole week, with practice on one hand, and with tutoring on the other hand I had no time to think about my 'biggest embarrassment'.

Shimizu-kun will be auditioning for my college in order to enter the Music Program that the school had to offer. So I helped him practice Prelude in G Major, since that will be the song he will be performing. All in all, Shimizu-kun was a good student; he will daydream once in awhile, or fall asleep at times. But when he was playing, his concentration was great. Most of the time I enjoyed the music, and after, I asked questions so he could be prepare.

Today was my only free day, because the next day will be the performance. With Shimizu-kun auditioning today, I was able to do some house chores; like cleaning the bathroom, vacuuming the living room, and washing the dishes.

Now as I took a walk in the park, I could feel my muscles relaxing. My shoulders were not tense from playing the violin for too long, and my fingers did not burn as much.

I sat down on a bench and enjoyed the sunny day with some gentle breeze.

As I closed my eyes, I heard a violin play. It was a very familiar sound, raw and full with power. Like the electric violin. I opened my eyes to see one figure surrounded by a crowd. The figure had reddish brown hair, and ruby red eyes.

He seemed to be in a trance as he played a song that surely wasn't classical. It was such an alluring song, one I have never heard, and I too was dazed as the song filled my ears.

I wondered then, what kind of person was Etou. He was obviously famous; a prodigy even. He was arrogant, childish at times, a jerk but he was never serious about anything in general. Maybe music, but what else could possibly define Etou?

If he was as famous as he appeared yesterday, why is he performing in the streets? What could be more satisfying than playing before the limelight?

There was more to the street performer than what met the naked eye, I just didn't know what.

The intense power and raw sound increased by the second, his fingers moved faster matching up to the gliding bow.

He lifted the bow mere inches before returning back to the strings, and kept repeating as if the bow was dancing against the strings. The electric violin seemed to sing with a beat, instead of the smooth flowing of his violin from yesterday. The difference between his play now and yesterday was like dawn and dusk.

Dawn and dusk are similar yet opposing. The sun rises or set, illuminating the sky in different colors from light to dark. Like a beginning and an end. His play with an acoustic violin was an introduction, warming the crowd. But with his electric violin, it is like the climax; pinnacle. It sends excitement and adrenaline, but as everything comes to an end it slowly cools off.

Just like now.

The song had reached its highest point, until the last few notes slow down, before finally being silenced.

I don't know when I had stood up from my bench, but the next thing I know I am between the masses. I clapped along with everyone else; a slight tug lifted the corner of my lips.

he moment his gaze landed on me, it was like all the sound had died and I couldn't help blushing as my 'biggest embarrassment' resurfaced from the back of my mind.

Etou had one of his trademark smirks, before winking at me. His eyes teasing as he noticed the obvious redness powdering my cheeks.

Once the crowd began to leave, Etou jumped off from the bench he had been standing on.

"What song were you playing?" I asked as I sat down on the bench he had been standing on.

He followed suit while he answered my question, "Storm by Vanessa Mae."

I made a mental note to search up Vanessa Mae, before looking back at the cocky male beside me.

He had already began to put away his electric violin and bow, once done he closed it shut with a soundly click.

I wasn't prepared when he turned back his attention on me. His eyes were darker than usually, like he was thinking deeply about something. And then he said something even more bizarre.

"It seems my kiss had a big affect, hm?" He smiled, this time full of white teethes.

"You took me by surprise, and you shouldn't have done that." I retorted indignantly. What could I say? Is not like I could murder him for something like that, but it was really embarrassing. Maybe a slap would be good…

"You fainted; I would think it was a pretty big affect." He pointed out, like he haven't already proclaimed to the whole world yesterday.

"My brain just shut down, but gee thanks for telling me." I whispered beneath my breath, this couldn't have been worse.

"What did you say?" He leaned closer, his ear few inches away from my lips. I could just tell he enjoyed pressing my buttons. I'm just wondering when I will flip, since I had never experience it but I was sure Etou had it coming.

I sighed, my breath caressing his ear. I was too submerged in my own thoughts to actually notice Etou shiver from my warm breath against his sensitive ear. That will also mean I had missed his blush. But I was in my own little world as I thought back on yesterday.

The dream I had this morning had been mad; I mean what would I do if it does happen? They might think I have been playing them or something; leading them on. One guy had been enough to make my world upside down—what will happen with seven of them?

I didn't even want to think about it.

"I wasn't joking."

"Huh?" I turned toward Etou, his gaze no longer dark but brightly burning.

"I mean it," Now what could this street performer be talking about?

"I want to have a serious relationship with you Cherry."

I must have frozen in place, neither breathing nor blinking. It was almost like I was dreaming, and by not breathing I might wake up and find myself back inside my apartment. It happened sometimes, you wake up from your dream and then you find out you haven't really woken up. Maybe this is it, I haven't left my room—I was still sleeping.

Too bad I wasn't really dreaming.

Because the next thing I know, there's a crash and both Etou and I turn around—just to find the trash can topple over and with Hihara on the floor.

And standing beside the fallen trumpeter is Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, and Rui.

Hihara stands back up and rubs the back of his head, a blush evident against his cheeks from getting caught. He laughs awkwardly, while the others beside him try looking anywhere but him.

"Oops?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

It took me a while to update, but thanks for waiting! I hope you liked this chapter, and also thank you for reviewing. Makes me feel proud so many like my story.

I guess this is another cliffhanger, couldn't stop myself but in a way it makes you look forward to the next chapter. I will update as soon as possible! Now that my midterms are over I can focus more on other stuff, like improving my geometry and earth science. But don't worry; there will be an update so just be patient.

Btw, not all information's on my fic are correct—I for one do not play an instrument, so my knowledge of classical music could be lacking. You have been warned.

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	13. Sorry, I Brought You Bad Luck

**The Art of Music**

_Finally an update!_ This one will definitely be interesting, can't wait to see your faces! I do try to write when I can, but updates don't come as fast and as often as I would like. But please wait a little longer. I will be able to update soon when my Spring Break comes!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Sorry, I Brought You Bad Luck

I was nervous.

From the very beginning, I have never agreed to do this…but I was dragged into this anyway. It was a duet, I could deal with that. I just didn't know the scale of such a performance would be.

What I had imagined was a ballroom, or a four star restaurant with a stage. But instead I got much more.

I should have taken account of Tsukimori into the equation. For one thing, he was a famous prodigy from Japan. Yet as I stood near the stage where I will soon have to perform, I finally realized how famous he actually was. So he wasn't just talented, he had won many and I mean a lot of trophies—but what's more? Many critics have high expectation of him.

As I looked at the equation in my head, the colors on my cheeks were slowly washed away.

A famous young musician, talented, and the long awaited performance with Shouji Megumi—

That's the problem here, I was the replacement. Many of those that came for this performance were anticipating for Shouji-san and Tsukimori to perform together. But now it was me, the not very known musician about to go on stage.

Shouji Megumi is one of the most known musicians in Japan and Asia, and she was currently glaring at me as I stepped on the stage with Tsukimori. Another thing Tsukimori should have told me was that he had actually told Shouji-san that she was no longer performing. Yet the sky blue haired actually said that she was _unable_ to.

As I met her gaze from the stage, I knew very well she was capable of performing yet why would Tsukimori say she wasn't? Why did I even have to be pulled into this mess to begin with?

Most of the crowd began to talk, asking questions such as, "Who is she?" or "I thought this was a piano and violin duet…" and "Is that Megumi seating at the front?" but whatever else came next was soon quiet down by a man in black suit with a microphone.

"Please lower your voices, the performing is about to begin."

Tsukimori didn't waste his time as he nodded toward me, and I had to stuff my complains down. We both placed our violins on our shoulders, and with one last nod at each other we began to play the first notes of Chaconne.

I closed my eyes and followed his lead; after all I wasn't going to mess up before such a large scale of audience. My teacher was unable to come—probably making plans for that program—but he had taught me a lot, and one thing was that the audience was the key to success. If I failed before their eyes, I won't be able to take another step in the music industry.

It wasn't just the masses, Amou-san, Erin, Hihara-sempai, Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Shimizu-kun, Rui, and Etou. They were all cheering for me, so there's no way I did make a mistake. Also practice with the second devil (Tsukimori, because first devil will always go to Jin-sensei) will make any play perfect.

The music between violins were like two singing voices, the sound seemed stronger, unify. It echoed, and rang in my ears. It was different from a violin and trumpet duet I had with Hihara-sempai, performing Gavotte was fun and playful. The type of music that will lift your spirits, and Gavotte defined Hihara-sempai very well.

Contrary to Gavotte, Chaconne was more serious and complicated. The feelings within this piece was hard to describe, like thoughts that could not be spoken by words, it was quiet but it grew louder the movements of fingers increased and the bow moved swiftly. Sometimes it was like the sounds of the violins was excited, it spoke fast but as the performance continued it became more subdue.

I wonder if this piece was like Tsukimori, because at this very moment while performing alongside him it really did feel like it.

This was probably one of the longest plays I have ever had, but nevertheless it was an enjoyment for me. Corda and music can always bring these feeling out of me.

I smiled softly as the singing voices slowly drifted apart.

What was once confused and unpleased audience was soon the opposite of it. My tense shoulders relaxed as my ears registered the clapping noises.

Tsukimori and I bowed, before stepping back to the dressing room.

I heard the door close, but I focused more in putting my precious violin away first. Then a cold and wet bottle touched my warm cheek, I turned back to the sky blue haired violinist.

"You did okay." He said, and I guess in his own way it was a complement. If the slight tint on his cheeks and the fact that he wasn't meeting my eyes was anything to go by.

"Thank you."

* * *

Once the performance was done, Tsuchiura and the others came by our dressing room and invited us for dinner. When it came to Tsuchiura and food I did expect four or five star restaurants, but the surprising part was that he actually brought us to an open space restaurant. All the tables and chairs surrounded a water fountain and around a bar, it was simple but beautiful.

Especially at night, the street lights cast a warm glow and the candles just added more to the scenery with plants and birds.

"I heard you are going to join that program Kaho-chan," Amou-san started out first once the waiter left, before turning to Shimizu-kun.

"You are going as well right Shimizu-kun?"

"…Yes…"

"What program?" Hihara-sempai asked, his face mirroring his confusion.

"You know…that program." Amou-san said mysteriously.

"Ah, is that time of the year huh." Erin added, officially bringing Hihara-sempai's curiosity to the edge.

"Program?" Yunoki questioned as well, seemly smiling but I just know he will add something like—

"How come Hino never spoke of this?" _and I wasn't wrong._

"The music program that is starting next week." Tsukimori and Tsuchiura said at the same time, and soon there was a glaring competition.

"Really? Can I join too?" Hihara-sempai said excitedly, nearly bouncing off his chair.

"I doubt it—" Tsukimori began only to be interrupted by,

"The office is closed for any more participants." Tsuchiura who was now in synch with Tsukimori pointed out. And then there was only silence between those two as they continued to glare. If I could interpret their faces I would say they were having a silent conversation. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were enemies from centuries ago, or just really good friends.

"How come you guys know about it?" Amou-san asked Tsuchiura, who took awhile to reply, "I volunteered since I heard—"

_Heard what?_

"My teacher asked me to volunteer for some reason." Tsukimori answered, filling Tsuchiura abrupt silence.

"Now that you think about it, he didn't ask me…but I join anyway." Rui chided, but somehow I knew that underneath that was the real reason 'to annoy his day pupil'.

"Why do you know Amou?" Tsuchiura questioned, covering his mistake.

"Well I am a reporter for a music magazine, I even wrote an article about the program once."

The others turned toward Erin, who appeared unaffected by the attention and replied, "I have joined that program twice already, and I'm joining again this year."

The reply seemed to satisfy them as their attention moved toward me, and I wasn't quiet as calm as Erin as I stuttered, "M-my teacher put me in the program."

I sounded like a child—I did not volunteer to help, I did not join on my own accord, no I was put on that program without my consent. How embarrassing.

"I wanted to try." Shimizu said a second later with his sleepy tone, and I was thankful that the attention was diverted from me once again.

"I want to join too!" Hihara-sempai said at last, fueled by some unknown passion.

"Can you put me in? Please?" The 'please' was an afterthought but the trumpeter did not seem bothered, nope, he was more concern on Tsuchiura's answer.

"I could try…" The pianist finally said, unsure how to say no without hurting the light green haired.

"What about you Yunoki?" Hihara finally turned toward the long haired flutist.

"I'm in the program."

"Huh?" I looked toward him, I thought he didn't know.

"I just called the one in charge of the program, while you were all discussing. And Hihara you are in too." Looks like while I was busy practicing for the duet, those two became good friends.

"You know her?" Rui asked, interest bubbling from his voice.

"Yes, you could say she is a good friend of mine." Yunoki nodded, smirking from a joke that none of us apparently caught.

"Was she your ex-girlfriend? Because I have seen her picture in their website and she's hot." Rui somehow understood, because he chuckled. This two were probably Casanova or Don Juan in their last life, because I have never seen one guy surrounded or flirted with so many girls as these two.

Well since most of them are going, I wonder if Etou might go…

He didn't come with us to dinner since he didn't seem to get along with any of them, but could he be going as well? If so, I don't think the program will be so easy anymore. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were known to have arguments left and right, Yunoki and Rui were accomplices, but if you add Etou, chaos will ensue…

I don't want to imagine it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the food has arrived." One of the waiters said, before they placed the food on the table. We were a big group, and one waiter probably wouldn't be enough.

One of them seemed familiar…but maybe it was just my mind growing tired.

"You! I thought I told you that the next time I saw you—"

Looks like I do know him. But from where?

"I see…so you don't remember me, is okay," Evil laugher sounded, it's really familiar…where had I heard it?

His black hair for one was rather ordinary, the glasses were shaped like a rectangle, and his eyes were dark too. To sum it up: he was plain, wallpaper, invisible, etc. There was nothing that stood out about him. No blue hair, green hair, amber irises or any sort of bright color on him.

"You know him Kaho-chan?" Amou-san whispered, looking rather nervous as she turned her gaze to the laughing waiter.

"Should we call the manager?" Yunoki suggested, his fake and sweet smile plastered on his lips.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" The waiter stopped laughing suddenly, and shouted instead as he glared at me. His hand lifted toward my face, an accusing finger pointing at me as he continued, "The one that is wrong is her; she ruined my life."

That was rather harsh, I was perfectly normal if you minus the red hair and golden eyes. What did I even do to actually ruin somebody's life?

"I still remember last year's Merry Christmas, when you took that present that was supposed to be Megu-chan and switched it with another present! That very same night she broke up with me and it's all your fault!"

Now everyone's attention was on me, and I had been trying so hard to stay out of the limelight…

"It was an accident!" I said indignantly, standing up to gaze straight at him.

"It had the same wrapping paper, and the same ribbon, _and_ there wasn't even a name tag on it." I explained, naming everything I could remember from last year's Christmas. My friend had invited me to this party, and even though I remember a screaming match followed by a slap I had never really known that all that had been my fault. There were two presents that were similar, and my friend had said that one of them was supposed to be for her boyfriend.

Apparently she had bought him a pair of boxer, and a porn magazine, which I'm not even sure why she will do that. So when the clock struck midnight two couples broke up just because they had received the wrong gift.

My friend had said that there was nodding to cry over if a guy would break up with her just because he received a set of hello kitty PJs. Even though it had been for the smallest thing, she had said that that's probably how much he loved her.

I kind of agree with her.

And now I finally realize why he was so familiar.

Once this Megu-chan broke up with him, he had come up to me and declared, "If I ever see you again, you are dead!" and then ran to catch up with his 'ex' girlfriend.

"It wasn't enough when my girlfriend broke up with me; you just had to give me all the bad luck." His voice began to waver, but he kept talking, "My grades dropped after that, and my scholarship for UMPA was taken from me. Now I am studying in some shitty college and working as a waiter to pay off my tuition. The musician whom I admired had offered me tutelage under his wing, but later on he had taken someone else instead! Now my dreams are down the drain, b-but you are winning competitions and per-performing recitals…"

Tears started to fill his eyes, and with both of his hands he clutched his head. He kneeled on the floor and began to rock back and forth, while fat tears rolled down his pale face.

"Uh…huh—sniff—uuh…waaah…it's…all…yo-your—sniff—fault…uh…" His nose was dripping, but it was worse when he started wailing really loudly. His cries were only muffled when he placed his forehead on his knees, and his arms covered his head. Yet as I gazed at him I felt extremely guilty.

But it was also very awkward as silence followed, and an eerie wind wiped by.

"Don't cry Kishimaru—" I tried, I really did.

"It's Kishimoto!" more tears and cries resulted from my mistake, but if I could _barely_ remember his face, I doubt I did remember his name. At least I got the 'Kishi' part right.

This wasn't how I expected to celebrate after the performance.

* * *

The cries weren't getting any quieter even after bringing him to my apartment. Everyone had decided to go home after Kishimaru—I mean Kishimoto's—declaration of hate. Shimizu-kun had opted to stay with Tsuchiura tonight, not wanting for Kishimoto's wailing to disturb his sleep.

It is a fact that Shimizu-kun can sleep through everything if it didn't involve tickling. The truth _really_, was that he did not want to deal with a fellow man crying his eyes out.

So it was me, the very bane of his 'bad luck'.

"Life is unfair," I initiated slowly, thinking what I should say but hesitating since I have not truly experience what he had. I did leave my family for my dreams; I had worked in a music store to pay my rent and tuition but I had had Jin-sensei for most of my life. He was my mentor and father figure. I did say I had it easy or he had it worse. Either way, life itself was a path that one had to pave.

One chose what to pave their path with, like a blank wall waiting for you to color and decorate. Yet each ornament cost something, and each brick you laid was the very foundation of what your life would or will be.

Even now my wall was half empty, and my road was still fill with fog but that didn't mean I did stop looking…

"It is a wall or a road, whichever way—but it isn't a coloring book." I wasn't sure what I was saying but I guess speaking my mind out won't hurt.

"The picture isn't drawn out for you to fill in with your favorite colors. It is empty like a wall, and with each ornament and picture frames you fill the more precious memories you have. Even if it's the sad ones, the boring ones, and the happy ones—it all means something. Your future; is the road. You can pave it with concrete, tiles, even create a mosaic. But it is filled with fog, and they are not going to clear until you stop crying and start acting." I finished, more sure of myself than when I had first started with.

I haven't realized it at first, but the crying had stopped.

But what laid in its wake was a sleeping Kishimoto.

"Oh well…" I stood up and searched for a spare blanket before coming back to the couch.

"At least you stopped crying; maybe your bad luck had left." I whispered, studying the small smile tugging at his lips.

I stood there thinking back of the past few weeks that went by like the wind. I did been so sure that I will be able to overcome my flaw, but I realize my heart hasn't been as ready as I first thought. My mind might be, but deep within my heart, I still had a lingering feeling.

A childhood nightmare.

Of me seating among the audience as I watched others shine in the stage. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough, afraid that someone will say that music is not meant for me. I'm haunted that my violin might disappear.

But now, I was ready. I will get through that program and be one of the finalists in the Fall Music Competition.

* * *

Kishimoto had left the next morning, he didn't look as sad with hatred glinting behind those glasses. But his eyes had been sore from all that crying. We both got a new start; sure we didn't hit it off like long lost childhood friends, but better than last time.

He lost his part-time job, but it didn't seem to drag him down. No, he was fueled even more, and now he was probably making his way back to the top.

I'm sure I will see him again soon, but for now I was packing.

In just a few days Shimizu-kun and I will both go to the airport and meet our guide and mentor during the program. It appears as Hihara-sempai, Yunoki, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, and Rui will all be going as well.

Hopefully there won't be anymore surprises.

* * *

Today was the day the program officially begins. I made sure to wakeup two hours earlier than usual, because Shimizu-kun was rather slow during the morning and also because it takes a while to get him to even open his eyes.

By the time he is dress and we both had breakfast, we were running late.

We couldn't waste even a minute as we rushed out of the apartment building and into a taxi. I was pushing Shimizu-kun from behind, so he could move faster while he rolled both of our small suitcases.

"What's taking so long…" I complained, watching as our taxi moved a few feet before stopping and then moving a little more.

"Sorry Miss, but there's a lot of traffic today." The taxi driver informed.

I nodded, before turning back to my roommate who I might add was slowly drifting to dream land.

"Shimizu-kun don't fall asleep, we will be there soon." I said, but it didn't help much.

The taxi was moving along again, but not fast enough.

"Please hurry, the airplane is going to leave soon and I still have to meet up with my group." I told the driver once I saw the cars moving faster and soon there were spaces in front of us.

"Alright." The driver replied, driving in zig zag motion as we cut pass another car. He increased the speed, skipping two red lights, and zooming by and then passing the scenery.

This could be dangerous.

"Shimizu-kun hold onto something—" _Too late…_

The next thing I know the car does a one-eighty degree, and Shimizu-kun is kissing me on the lips. To say that it was accidental relieved some of my nerves, but in dramas and shoujo mangas it is the lady luck that is playing a big card in such an event. Seconds passed by with his soft lips against mine. Shimizu-kun finally registered our position and interlocking lips, he blinked a few times while mine were wide open in panic.

"Kaho-sempai?" Shimizu-kun lifted his head, looking more awake than before.

Maybe this was a new way to wake him up?

"Is-is o-okay." I stuttered, trying to take a deep breath to calm my heart, but failing as I feel my cheeks burn.

Shimizu-kun looked unfazed for the most part, maybe a little more alert with a slight flush of colors on his cheeks but overall I was the one overreacting.

"Okay buddies we are here—cough—am I interrupting something?" The driver asked, studying our rather awkward position.

Shimizu-kun laid partly on me, with one arm on top of the headrest to keep balance, but his knees were on the seat. I was laying slightly on the car door and window, with my legs in a slanted sitting position.

"Um…thank you so much for driving us so quickly to the airport." I said, while Shimizu-kun got back on a normal sitting position.

I handed the money for the ride and some tips for his great if not dangerous driving skills, before getting off the car.

Shimizu-kun had gotten the suitcases and was already waiting for me. His cello was on one shoulder, while one hand held my violin.

"Thank you." I said before taking my red violin case. I checked the time again, before gasping.

"We are late!" I exclaimed, taking one suitcase before rushing toward the meeting place with Shimizu-kun right behind.

It seems that the God of Time was never on my side, and the crowd in the airport didn't make it any easier.

"Sorry!" I said, breathing deeply as I moved my gaze up just to meet with warm brown eyes.

He looked older than me by a few years, but his slightly tan skin, and well kept reddish orange hair only added to his boyish yet gentle features.

"It's okay." His voice was smooth and kind, unlike the cold hearted violinist or the too sweet tone of the flutist.

"Late again, Hino?" Yunoki stated teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

"The last ones are here I see." Another voice, rather deep and husky spoke lazily.

Shimizu-kun was by my side, slightly out of breath but we had finally met our group.

"Kanazawa-san please don't be so rough, we haven't even introduced ourselves." The one with the kind tone pointed out in that soothing voice again.

"Ousaki, you are too easy on them…" The man with a low ponytail, said nonchalantly instead.

"I am Ousaki Shinobu." The man with reddish orange hair and glasses introduced himself, before adding with an amused ring, "And the one with a cat fetish is Kanazawa Hiroto."

"What cat fetish?" The one named Kanazawa exclaimed, "Anyway what's your name huh? The one with cherry colored hair."

_"My good friend will be one of the leaders in the program, his name is Ousaki Shinobu." My teacher had said, as if it had just occurred to him. But maybe it was just one of his inside joke I did not know about._

But now as I thought back on it, maybe it wasn't an inside joke…

He was laughing because he knew what my reaction will be—

"Ousaki Shinobu is _you_?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

So I was able to update, but as always I don't want you to hope for too much because I'm never sure when I have time to write. I do try, and this chapter took me a few hours if not the whole day. And now I am sleepy, so I'm going to sleep. Is late anyway…

Oh, if you see any mistakes…I'm sorry, my eyes are getting blurry, and I don't feel like rereading. I will leave that for tomorrow, but if you want tell me what mistakes you see…I will fix it when I have my nine hours of sleep—I'm hoping for ten, but that's kind of hard.

Hope you like this chapter and will review,

**~Lots of Luvs~**

Kishimoto is a character from La Corda D'Oro, I did not create him! He's the one that locked Tsukimori in a closet so he could lose in the concur. If you want search him up, or feel free to ask questions.


	14. Why Me?

**The Art of Music**

If you haven't read **Chapter 13** please go back and read it! I posted an author's note last time but I deleted it and instead posted **Chapter 13** so you might not have realized it. Anyway this is a rather short chapter; I just wanted you guys to know I am alive but coughing. _Coughing to my death_ actually, hopefully it goes away. Usually it takes forever for me to heal, well then I don't want to delay you anymore—_enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Why Me?**

The airplane ride was 'interesting' for lack of better words. I couldn't exactly say extraordinary, inspiring, or abnormal because what would you expect if a bunch of college music students were thrown into a _private_ airplane? Well, you did think they would be discussing music or just friendly talking…

That's what anyone would have assumed. Even me; a music student with hopes of one day graduating college and traveling around the world, I would have expected chattering and excitement.

Rather than my neighbors glaring at each other, their dark faces brought shadows and doom to a corner of the airplane. It was just their luck to be placed together, as if their fate was meant to clash with one another. But if I turn to the left side, I see something totally different.

Yunoki and Hihara were placed together as well. They had friendly chatter, and it all seemed to glow with goodness. Of course it was accompanied with hearts and cupids, because most females were also placed on the left side of the airplane. They all seemed smitten with the handsome yet kind long haired flutist. Or the green haired trumpeter; whom not only boyish but full with energy and charisma, most females were secretly stealing glances.

So why is this airplane ride so unusual?

I'm not worry per se about the complete weirdness of how the airplane can be split so cleanly. Already we had a group 'popular' and a group 'of whom to avoid'.

The thing I am most nervous of is the seating arrangements.

And why I am sitting at the very front with—

"—so I told him 'no way' and do you know what he told me? That he heard from my friend that she said what I said the other day about him being horrible at dancing. I mean how can he believe _that_? Even if it's true, shouldn't he at least trust me when I say 'no way'? I just can't believe—"

If you were wondering who was talking, well that will be the girl sitting beside me. Her voice was rather high pitch, but her words were as confusing as a rat lost in a maze finding cheese. I mean how does a rat get lost? The rat should be able to smell the cheese, and it should lead it to the cheese. But that's how I felt.

I was the rat, trying to grasp what she was saying—the topic would be the cheese in this case—but I was at a lost. I mean I didn't even know her. She introduced herself as: Tsugawa Mai.

I never did get to say my name before she jumped into a one person show. She talked about family, friendship, and now she was on to relationships.

"—anyway I broke up with him, because if he believes in rumors that have been morphed into implausible stories of how I cheated on him and how I told others his deepest secret about fantasizing vampires. I mean seriously, vampires? I think joining this program was the best thing in my life. I think I fell head first for that long haired guy. Do you know his name?"

I was spacing off for a minute, but that bubble was burst as soon as her tone changed from meaningless talking to a demanding tone.

I answered awkwardly, "Yunoki Azuma."

"He's the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, I mean look at those golden eyes, those long eyelashes that frame his eyes. His hair is so silky and smooth, like a live commercial on hair cosmetics. I wonder what kind of instrument he plays—"

I sometimes wondered how do you talk for two hours straight without the need to rest or drink water. I would never know, as Tsugawa continued pointing out how very delicious and handsome Yunoki Asuma was.

"My ex-boyfriend will never be half as great as Azuma—" Since when did she jump from Yunoki to first name basis?

"—just wait until I get my chance he will be mine—" How does Yunoki put up with obsessive and stalker-ish women?

"Can you shut the hell up? Some people here actually have brains and ears. You are destroying a third of my brain cells with all your chatter! And my ears are going to go deaf with that awful and high pitch voice of yours. God help me if I have to throw you out of this airplane!"

His voice was arrogant, angry, and anything else that could define a pissed off musician. Yet his voice was familiar.

All of a sudden I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in this airplane anymore.

"Etou?"

Just my luck.

"Cherry?"

How did I not notice this arrogant guy? He wasn't exactly the wallpaper type if you understand what I am implying. His hair was reddish pink for god sake. I know I shouldn't talk with my tomato colored hair, but it isn't just his hair I'm talking about. This guy wears brand clothing and no matter what he does, eyes would always find their way back to him.

"That's very rude! Didn't your mom teach you not to eavesdrop in someone else's conversation?" Tsugawa commented in a rather offended voice.

"Well you might as well write them in bold letters, my music couldn't even overlap your awful voice and that's saying a lot." Etou stated, his face contoured into a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Having an awful voice must have ruined your hearing, if you can't even understand me from less than two feet away from you." Etou pointed out in his arrogant and condescending tone, while pointing out that his seat was right in front of Tsugawa.

Some people never change, no matter the situation or place.

"Anyway, Cherry you should sit next to me. The window seat beside me is empty." Way to change the topic. If I move my seat right now I will be making an enemy. And since I grasped Tsugawa's personality, she held grudges with an iron grip.

Too bad Etou had to put some extra super high rollercoaster in my life.

Because the next thing I know he had moved my stuff and he was pulling me out of my seat. Meanwhile, Tsugawa was glaring at me as if I had betrayed her. Why did I feel as if I was the bad guy? I haven't even settled down in the program and already the ground was trembling.

Life was never simple as a red head.

-0-0-0-

"This is a resort provided by Fuyuumi Takeshi, a rich businessman that donated money to us in order to have this program. And here we have Fuyuumi Shoko who will be helping Mr. Kanazawa and I during this program along with Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Tsuzuki Mari, and—" Ousaki-san was interrupted by Kanazawa voice as he spoke up, "He is late, but you will find out soon enough. Anyway let's get inside and settle down. Shinobu and I will hand out your schedules for the week."

As we entered the resort, I heard Ousaki-san say, "You really do enjoy messing with people's head." I wonder what he meant by that.

I looked around the spacious and comfortable living room; the sofas were large and soft. The windows were long and beyond that was a lake. The scenery was breath-taking, as it is calming and relaxing. I turned to the other side, where the stairs were, and beside that was the kitchen. The dining room was open toward the living room, and from where I stood, I could see a long oak table and at least twenty chairs surrounding the table.

I wonder how the second floor would be like.

"Hihara Kazuki." Kanazawa stated, holding a piece of paper that probably contained our daily activities.

"Tsukimori Len?" Ousaki-san called out, also holding a piece of paper.

I heard a rush of murmurs, their tones ranged from admiring to shock. Why would they be so surprised? I knew from our duet that Tsukimori was probably famous. But to this extend?

"I didn't know _he_ was participating as well…"

"I saw him in Paris; I was especially taken aback by his play of Polonaise Brilliante No. 1."

"I heard that his recent duet with Shouji Megumi had been switched for an unknown violinist. Crazy enough, people actually thought it was an amazing combo. I still think Shouji-san would have done better."

"Do you think the rumor is true?"

"What rumor?"

"You know, about him dating—"

"Hino Kahoko!" Kanazawa yelled, abruptly quieting the sudden talking from the other students.

I walked toward the man wearing a lab coat, and as I took the paper from him I wondered why everyone seemed to be staring at me.

"No it can't be _her_; I mean Tsukimori has very high taste in women."

As if they haven't been staring at me like I had just stepped out from a T.V., they began chatting once again. I shook my head, and walked back toward my spot. As I studied my schedule I did not notice someone else standing behind me.

"So you're in String huh?"

I turned around, and to my surprise I met emerald green irises. It was as if I was recalling childhood memories, because through those eyes I began to think back on someone very special.

"I'm Nozaki Rie, nice to meet you!" Her voice was cheerful, and it was rather welcoming.

"I'm Hino Kahoko." I introduced myself while bowing in a polite way.

"I'm in the String class as well, so let's work hard together." She smiled before walking away. Humans were hard to understand sometimes, but I just assumed she was being friendly and left it at that.

"Shimizu you are in the String class as well?" I turned to the angel who had been dozing off beside me.

"…yes…"

"Now that you know which class you are in, I will start handing out keys. That key has a number on it that will match with the door number upstairs. You will have roommates, but for now you will have to find out once you get upstairs and settle down in your rooms." Kanazawa had an evil smile as he began calling names once again.

-0-0-0-

You have to be kidding me. What had I ever done to you Kanazawa Hiroto!

I knew something was going on the moment my teacher told me he had entered me into this program. I just didn't know what was truly installed for me. And so I was not prepared to what lay before me.

More like what lay on the only bed in my room.

"Aoi?" I whispered, taken back that a male was in my room. I thought they arranged the rooms so that it was female with female and male with male. Not opposite sex together, I mean that didn't even make sense…

"Mmmm…" Aoi mumbled as he turned toward the veranda, completely ignoring me.

I walk toward him and wonder what I should do, I mean he obviously looks tired but I really want to know why he is in my room. After all there's no way he is my roommate; one male roommate was enough thank you very much.

I lean down to get a better look on him, he haven't changed much since the last time I saw him.

Thinking back, I begin to blush as his words suddenly echo in my mind.

_"Because I love her, and I can't stand the likes of you touching her."_

"…_Kahoko is someone I will never give up."_

_"What I said before is real, I do love you."_

What should I do? I can't even figure out who I like. One month ago my life had been normal, go to practice, meet with Amou-san, eat my pastries, study music notes, and repeat the pattern again the next day. But ever since the music competition my life had abruptly shifted one hundred eighty degree. Handsome males that I had only imagined in books and seen in television are intruding my life. I never thought I would be the type to be a heroine.

It never even came to my mind.

I was the type that always believed there was one perfect guy for me, and that I would meet him sooner or later. Getting married and having kids was part of my dream, yet I meet seven gorgeous prince-like males. And now I'm not sure where my life will lead me.

While I was pondering the changes in my seemingly ordinary life, Aoi rose from the bed and gazed into my eyes.

"Kahoko?" His voice was smooth and gentle, just like I remembered from my childhood.

I glimpse into his emerald eyes and I wonder, _why me?_

I am neither beautiful nor highly intelligent. I get flustered easily, and have the habit of spacing out. The only thing I was ever good at was playing violin, and even that was only through effort and my chance upon a fairy. A fairy that said my destiny was far greater than I have ever imagined, and that he is only giving me this violin so I can learn, but _why me?_

I am reminded of something ominous, like I am forgetting an event that will be really important. What had the fairy told me?

_Don't...break…the…string…_

"I finally found my room, thank you. Huh Tsukimori-san?" I hear this sweet and feminine voice, but what really makes me turn is the name.

Tsukimori.

Aoi and I both turn realizing that someone had entered the room, but at the same time I notice our position. I am leaning toward the bed with one knee propped on the bed while Aoi is sitting and his hand is extended toward me.

_Why me? _

"Oh excuse me for interrupting." The girl with short hair and round blue eyes says while blushing.

I stand back up and blush while stuttering, "N-no this isn't what you are thinking."

"Kahoko, can I talk to you?" Aoi draws my attention back as he stands and takes my hand into his.

"But you look tired." I replied back, blushing an even darker shade by the fact that he is holding my hand. I never had any romantic relationship with anyone, and the fact that Etou had stolen my first kiss is still rather fresh in my mind.

"Don't worry about it, let's go, I know this place where we can talk privately." Aoi says pointedly toward the two standing in front of my room. He leads me out, and I am all too conscious of their pair of eyes, especially Tsukimori.

He looks particularly dangerous with those narrowed eyes of his.

"Excuse us." Aoi says while passing through them. Sometimes I feel like I could drown in my own lava with how much I am blushing and how dark the hue is. Yes, I could be a volcano right now.

As we descend the stairs we pass by Hihara and Yunoki, I try to say hi but they seem too absorbed to reply. They saw us, but they were gazing at something instead. I couldn't really tell, but before I knew it Aoi was taking me to the backyard. Etou was playing with his electric violin near the lake. I would have liked to sit down and enjoy his music. They were always strong and raw and breath-taking.

Too bad he decided to stop midway and instead glare at Aoi.

"Why are you here? Someone who can't even play the violin?"

"I have better things than arguing with you." Was Aoi's retort as he guided me further into the forest, completely isolating Etou's remarks.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, slightly out of breath from our journey.

Once we stopped in front of a bench that faced the mountain's view, Aoi faced me, his eyes burning with an intense emotion.

"I met your brother a week ago, and I talked to him, and through him I was able to talk to your parents." I wonder why we are even talking about my parents.

"I asked them and they gave me their support so I am here." He smiled, taking something out from his pocket.

This is not what I am thinking; I mean I was just in near hysteria at the thought of seven guys on a balance scale and me on the other.

"I am one of the assistants during this Music Program." He said giving me something cold and smooth. I almost sighed, believing my imagination had been overworking.

"But what I really wanted to tell you is that—" Aoi engulfed me in a hug, and as I breathed in his faint detergent and vanilla scent I started to panic. No matter how comfortable I was within his arms and the warmness that filled my heart, I was not prepared to hear this.

"Would you marry me?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

This was a rather short chapter because I wrote this over the summer and never got to finish it and post it in fanfiction. I am sorry to say that I don't know when I will be able to update. But please don't think the story is ending just because Aoi proposed to Kahoko. The story is just beginning as you can see. It's slightly similar to the anime but also very different. There's no telling who Kahoko would end up with. But there will probably be multiple endings if I ever get to that stage since I update so slowly.

**PLEASE READ:** Even though I don't know when I can update I will try my hardest if I receive a lot of reviews, because it encourages me and gives me energy. But to make it more interesting for you and me, when you review choose one of the male characters you want or _**vote in the poll**_ and depending on the majority I will write the POV of the character you chose. The end of the poll will be at the end of November, I will update probably the first week of December.

Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	15. The Redhead and Her Seducer

**The Art of Music**

**A/N:** So I haven't updated for almost half a year...I am so sorry but I really didn't have the spirit to write anymore. It was probably the new story I was writing now that finally pushed me to update again. I haven't given up on writing this, so don't lose hope! I will come back again, I just don't know when that will be. Anyway, I must warn you now that I haven't edited this chapter, so is probably full of grammatical errors...so forgive me. I will reread it and fix any mistakes later, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Redhead and Her Seducer**

**~Kaji Aoi's POV~**

"Would you marry me?"

Wind rushed pass me, but all I could do was stay rooted in one single spot. I held onto my anchor, as if she was the goddess that will guide me pass storms and hurricanes. I waited, not daring to even breathe as my heart sped beyond its limits.

All it took was one single word to grant me my heart's desire, but it also meant that the opposite of 'yes' could destroy all the courage and love I have gathered—ultimately leading it to vaporize.

It felt as if a thousand years has slipped from the cracks of my fist, and all I could do was to hold the little speck of hope I still had left. Only one word, one ring, and one redhead will make his dream come true.

But life had its downsides, and one of them being in the form of a human being. A person whom I considered my enemy since childhood in both music and love; Etou Kiriya.

"What do we have here? Not a love confession, but a proposal of a lifetime. Cherry you must had hit the jackpot, too bad there's nothing good he could possibly offer you." An arrogant voice spoke up, and it's very sound was causing my nerves to jump.

He always had a talent in destroying people's timing and chances. This must be an unlucky day for me, especially if Etou was near.

"Etou…" I heard Kahoko whisper in a pleading voice, as if begging the other male to quiet down. She was trying to lessen my embarrassment, but that's not what was bothering me. It was the fact that everytime something good was about to happen, Etou had to appear to drag all the things I wanted out of my grasp. Even my musical talents couldn't escape him. But I wasn't going to let him take the girl I had loved since young.

"I am speaking the truth Cherry. If he can give up the violin, I'm sure he will give up on you. Someone so half-assed can't be anything deserving of you. After all, once something is too challenging for him he will run away like a dog with its tail between its legs. I sometimes do not understand, if he can give up everything, why not go back to his daddy and take over the hospital? It would make all our life easier." Etou taunted as he made his way before me, one of his eyebrows lifted while a smirk played on his lips.

I just wanted to lift my fist and give him what I have always wanted to, but I didn't want to scare Kahoko away. So instead I bit my tongue, but my narrowed irises were a give away to what I truly wanted to do.

"You see? He won't even defend himself, just like that time when a more talented and skilled violinist showed up… Now that I mention this, I'm sure Kaji is very nervous—_he_ is here among us."

I held back a growl as I released Kahoko from my embrace so I could stride toward my subject of annoyance. I gripped the collar of Etou's T-shirt, and pushed him against the tree so I could have him cornered. He didn't even blink as he continued to smile. It made my anger boiled, till I was oozing with fire in every pore on my body.

I heard Kahoko yell, pleading me to stop but I could do was slam my fist against Etou's cheek. His smirk remained in place, as if he was proving a point that I could not see. I lifted my fist again, ready to strike his eye next. I had let him walk away unscathed for too many years to actually let this one go.

"Tsukimori Len, the one that took everything away from you…and soon Cherry. It's that what you are worrying? Well then, there's more to worry than one upstart, Kaji. And I am not referring myself. I mean Kira; you know how he is, once you have got his attention he won't let you go unless he is bored."

I let his words bother me, and I knew that was not smart, but I let it be. I know he is goading me into a fight, yet this was probably the last straw, and the consequences were the least I could worry about.

"No! Kaji please stop!" I felt small hands grip my upper arm, holding my fist away from Etou's face.

I shook them away in my hazed mind, not caring that I was bigger and stronger than Kahoko. He was right in front of me, and I wasn't going to let him leave.

I heard a yelp coming from below me, but I didn't dare to glance at the fallen redhead, my eyes remained fixed on those crimson orbs of my enemy.

"What did I say? You are no better now, than you were before as a coward. To physically push away what you thought dear, you are going against what once held in care. So why should I let you have what I think deserves more than what you are showing her now?" Etou said, before throwing his own punch which caused me to stumble a few steps back.

He didn't stop there as a kick followed next, he added, "You aren't worthy of her!"

I stood up, not registering the pain I felt in my stomach as I landed a solid punch on his chin. We were about to throw another series of punch and kicks, until strong hands held us away from the other.

"Let me go!" I yelled, pushing against those strong masculine arms. But I was unable to even gain an inch of mobility; the arms that wrapped around my torso took grip on my upper shoulders like heavy chains

"Calm down!" I deep voice countered instead.

I glanced at Etou, seeing a tall male with messy green hair holding onto the other in a firm grip.

"If you promise to not use violence, I will let you go." The male that was holding me, was tall. And judging by the evident power that was being use, I could tell that he was an athlete that could very well fight evenly against three others

I nod, letting the intake of oxygen I have taken to come out along with my anger. My body began to relax a little in order to try and calm my nerves down. I rolled my neck as an attempt to unhinge the muscles that had gathered around my shoulders.

I didn't dare to glance at Etou as I turned my attention to Kahoko, only to see the male that had been preventing me from Etou to take hold of Kahoko.

He held her in bridal style, and asked her if she was okay. She was flushed and begging to be released, finding her position uncomfortable.

"I can walk; I just twisted my ankle a little. Tsuchiura please, is nothing serious." Kahoko said as she tried to push the other's shoulder with her hand, her legs swinging as if to make her point.

"I should still take you back to the resort so you can get some ice."

"Tsuchiura…" She begged but her efforts were in vain, as the pianist began to make his way back to the resort.

I watched all the while as the tall and tan male walk away, feeling my heart sink as I watched. I had caused her pain, and now I had to watch as someone else took her away from me. I brought my gaze to the back of the pianist head, only to meet his eye from his slightly turned head.

He was giving me a look that said what words could not have been used at that moment, when an oblivious redhead was in their company.

_'You shouldn't have dragged her into this, especially when you hurt her.'_

I turned away, feeling impossibly guilty, but by mistake I met the arrogant gaze of Etou instead. He had a different expression, but he still displayed a familiar smirk. No words were needed, for his look was one that spoke for him, and it was just as cocky as his husky voice.

'_Told you, there are others that want the same thing you do, and they are individuals you can't even match up to."_

I let a low growl slip, as I recalled all the words Etou had spoken to me.

What I was most afraid of was Kira Akihiko, he was a man known for his musical skills in violin but as well as a composer. Many knew he was a seducer, and had enchanted many women. He was also a man that broke every one of them, yet maybe that's why he was even more desirable. He was an exotic being, beautiful as well as deadly.

I could still remember the last time I had met him, and the woman that had come charging into the restaurant begging for forgiveness. He had been cold-hearted, and had dismissed her as if she was just a bug that had landed on his hand.

Now he was looking at Kahoko in interest, and I wasn't sure if I could withhold her from his bewitching promises of love and excitement.

**~End of POV~**

A man wearing a black suit and a greenish gray dress shirt underneath stepped out of his obsidian sport car. He locked the car with a click on his control, placed it back in his pocket and began to adjust his red silk tie.

After deeming his appearance perfect, he walked toward the large resort. He was one of the benefactors of this program, and it was only professional to come and check its process.

Kira Akihiko was a man that only did what will become an asset to him in the future, and not help the needed and what not. He was using this music program as a tool that will aid him in choosing one of the best in quality for his orchestra. He was only a good composer because he had a good amplifier for his talents, and those that were lacking in musical abilities would only be a burden to him.

A tool or a musical instrument are both just an object, they are always in need of polishing. It is only normal that he would think the same of his orchestra. No one was kind enough to keep something defective, and that's what Kira believed in.

It was time that he came to examine potential recruit.

But as he was welcomed by one of the teachers named Ousaki Shinobu, he was deeply surprised when he entered the spacious living room.

He had been thinking about that rude redhead since the first time he met her at the Opera House. He had been intrigue, and he will never admit to anyone else but he had also been curious. She was_ different_ to say the least.

He was accustomed to seeing women fall into a dreamy daze, and make a fool out of themselves. They would come onto him and give him their numbers. And once he had given them a chance, they would ask for more, until they became unbearable.

They were quick to fall in love, to be attached, and sequentially lie to their own soul that he loved them in return. It was like a routine, and so he decided not to deal with women that were so easy to catch.

He had moved to those that were hard to get, but even then, they would still beg to remain with him. He had thought that parting would be facile and clean cut, but it was messier than the easy ones he dealt with.

Therefore he had decided to only date rich women that weren't clingy or would invade his privacy in an alarming matter. Actually, as cold-hearted and uncaring as they might appear on the outside, in reality they are a complete contrast to their skin deep facial beauty.

If it was such a troublesome compromise, why bother dating women at all?

He didn't want attachment, involvement, or obligation that is usually seen in a relationship. So why is he seducing women? He isn't, they come to him on their own free will. And for that, he will play with them. But as a gentleman, he will warn them from the beginning that there will be no love in it.

The warning never really worked.

It didn't make him guilty at all when he walked out of their life. If life gave second chances, maybe he would have been more merciful in his way of separation. But it was annoying to give out reasons or explanations when there weren't any, but women would always ask. He was a truthful man, so he would tell them that he was bored.

Now as he stood behind the woman he had been thinking about for the past few weeks, he couldn't help but realize why she had been so particular and distinctive from the other ones.

She didn't care about material things, didn't seem to believe in love with a stranger. She did not fantasize about being swept off her feet; to be carried by a rich man to a far away paradise, never to be seen again.

All she thought of was music, and it really showed as she sat on the couch playing her violin.

The singing of the violin was smooth and gentle, but the tune was depressing. The sadness radiating from the sound could clench anybody's heart in pain. It was the fact that such music could move someone's feelings, which really brought out its potential.

She was talented.

She is the type of woman he had been looking for. Hopefully she would not disappoint him. He wouldn't want her to be a simple conquest. He wanted something that will steer away his boredom, and if the impression she had left not long ago was anything to go by, she will be an amusing catch.

Kira closed his distance, and leaned against the couch the redhead was sitting on. He let his lips brush the tips of her ear, enjoying her sudden frozen state. The shriek coming from her violin showing how unsettle she was inside.

She snapped her head toward him, causing him to lean back slightly in order to avoid their noses from bumping into the other. He smirked, already amused by her spontaneous reaction. He decided to bring his face closer to her in order to see what sort of reaction she would make next.

And he wasn't disheartened; as he watched her cheeks become as red as her hair. He wanted to see what else he could do, so he said seductively:

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

She was quick to react, as she exclaimed, "I don't want to get marry yet!"

Indeed, she was unlike all the women he had ever met.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**~Lots of Luvs~**

—_Oh_, and leave me a review if you love me and really want me to update!


End file.
